


Wayward Island Pokemon Reserve

by wirelessheart



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Futuristic Biology, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), I'm so sorry, Knotting, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokephilia, Series, Tentacle Sex, Vines, also in this AU people and Pokemon are compatible, live birth, most Pokemon can form a mental bond and get some kind of communication and understanding with people, okay enough, some of the Pokemon can communicate with him, you could say people are almost like ditto in a sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wirelessheart/pseuds/wirelessheart
Summary: Nineteen year old Lucien Rubin is in on the experience of a lifetime — being able to take part in the conservation of many endangered Pokemon species on a new reserve on an island. He and the Mudsdale that was lended to him begin the multiple year long work, but Lucien was not ready for the exact experiences he would face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow, this is the first time I've ever posted a fic on here, and of course it's kinky shit like this. So, if any of this turns you off or gives you thoughts that are real bad, please turn away haha. 
> 
> This is going to be a series that covers Lucien's time on the island, so it's not going to be a one and done thing. This story takes place in future times where science is much more advanced than we know today, and Lucien had gotten a surgery at eighteen to give him an artificial womb and canal. It all leads back to his ass, since cresting a whole new opening was probably still more dangerous than a canal that connected to something already inside of him. You'd wonder how his parents allowe this, right? Well, Lucien knew he was gay for a while and his parents were really chill with it, so they knew it would be easier for him to get the surgery sooner rather than later in life, so voila!
> 
> I warn you, I'm no anatomy and biology major, so descriptions of everyone won't be exact, but I try my best. Also, nothing is beta'd so if I make mistakes I sincerely apologize and please let me know so I can fix them! My chapters may start out shorter, but as time goes on they'll get longer and more detailed. If you have any suggestions for future things, please feel free to comment and let me know! Enjoy!

This was it. He was here. This was the moment Lucien had dreamed of. All he had ever wanted was to help conserve endangered Pokemon species, and now he had the prime opportunity to not only learn about them, but to live amongst them. 

On a large island in between the Alola and Unova regions, a new reserve had been made. The Wayward Island Pokemon Reserve, as it had been named, was meant to help conserve the endangered species of Pokemon. The reserve was different than a Pokemon Safari, which was mainly for the region to make profits and for trainers to be able to boast about their rare Pokemon. This reserve was extremely spacious, allowing for a great portion of the endangered species to live in relative harmony. 

And Lucien was one of the first people to be able to explore the area, being able to document the species and hopefully see improvements in the numbers of each specie over the years. This was a long-term project that he had volunteered to take part in, and he was honestly surprised that the reserve owners would allow a nineteen year old to take part in this. Of course, he was knowledgable and had passed trainer school with flying colors, and his family had owned many Pokemon on their Driftveil ranch.

The reserve owners had promised him a Mudsdale that he would be able to take for better transportation, considering there were many rocky areas along the coasts. There were certain points in the reserve where he would be able to stop and send in progress reports, as well as call for help if need be, but the Mudsdale was trained to fight off any Pokemon who tried to seriously harm Lucien. 

Lucien knew he would be given a first aid kit — with many replacements in the various rest points in the reserve — food and water in a backpack, a blanket, and a specialized and more in depth Pokedex. Eventually he'd be able to know how to find food and water, but he could always call in for help if he was struggling. Lucien had learned survival tactics during trainer school, as it was mandatory for anyone starting their league journey, and he knew it would be coming in handy here.

Still, the thought of being out all alone on a wildlife reserve was scary. His parents, while wishing he would be able to be around for the holidays, we're happy to see their son so passionate about something he truly cared about, and they supported him in his decision. He'd be able to face-chat them every now and then at the rest points, so that was reassuring in the least.

The view of the vast ocean that Lucien had been staring at while on the back of his parents' Braviary had been getting boring, and the dark haired boy was about to fall asleep on the Pokemon's back. He had known this bird, who was named Halle, since he was a small child. He watched Halle hatch from an egg and had been there when he evolved, so it was easy to say that the two of them were close. Lucien would miss Halle, but he knew the welcome he'd get once he arrived home would be worth it.

A loud squawk alerted Lucien that they were arriving at land. He blinked and groggily rubbed at his eyes. Of course the moment he finally gets comfortable enough to fall asleep, they arrive at the island! But, he assumed that it was good that the flight was finally over, even if it meant he had to say goodbye to his beloved Braviary. 

"Alright Halle, just land where the buildings are," Lucien told the large bird, pointing down to what he assumed were the reserve buildings. There was a town on this island, as well as a dock for those wanting to travel between regions without riding a Pokemon or taking a plane, but that was on the other side of the island. 

Lucien looked around, his hazel eyes widening at the sheer beauty of Wayward Island. He had seen pictures, but being so close to the real thing was spectacular. Halle landed with practiced ease, Lucien easily hopping off and feeding the Braviary a poffin. He had learned how to make them on a school trip to Sinnoh, and Halle absolutely adored them. Maybe his Mudsdale would, too? Halle made a trilling sound in the back of his throat and nuzzled into Lucien's neck as the other reserve workers came out of the buildings to greet him. 

Halle knew this was goodbye for a while, and he and Lucien seemed to have a mental conversation as the Braviary stared into his eyes. Lucien gave the bird a sad smile and a light kiss on his beak. "I know, I'll miss you too, Halle. Be good or mom and dad, I'll see you before you know it," he spoke to Halle quietly, pressing his forehead against his. He didn't think it would be exactly this hard to say goodbye to Halle, but as he pushed the dark hair out of his face Lucien realized his eyes were watery. Taking a deep breath, he said one more goodbye to Halle before the Braviary took off again, calling out to him once he was in the sky. Lucien watched as his old friend slowly disappeared, heading back to their home in Driftveil.

A feminine voice startled him out of his bittersweet thoughts. "It's always hard to say goodbye, but you'll be able to see him whenever you call home," A lady said to him, her voice soft. She looked to be in her late twenties or even early thirties, and her curly hair was tied up into a bun. She had tan skin and glasses, and held her hand out for Lucien to shake. "You remember me from the face-chat, right? Don't feel like you have to use formalities here, though — just call me Margie. I take care of the ride animals here. I have a few Mudsdale that you can choose from, so just follow me."

Lucien smiled and shook her hand. "Yeah, I remember. Lead the way," He greeted, letting her show him to the stables. 

The smell was, well, not great, but Lucien was used to bad smells on the ranch. Just out of habit, he took the band on his wrist and tied his hair back into a small ponytail, something he fondly remembered his sister hating with all of her being. But hey, it kept the hair out of his face. 

There were five Mudsdale in the stable, all of varying sizes. A few of them were disinterested, but a couple perked up at the sight of a stranger. "These are Rosie, Annabeth, Aurelio, Clay, and Ryker. You can choose any, but Annabeth is not real fond of strangers," Margie explained as she patted the snout of what was presumably Annabeth. 

Lucien took in the five Mudsdale, considering his options. Annabeth was a no, since he would rather have a more friendly companion from the get go. Rosie seemed quite disinterested in him, as did Clay. Ryker, on the other hand, was very restless even though he knew they got plenty of exercise, so Lucien wasn't sure he could contain that much energy and still do his job effectively.

So, the brunet cautiously walked over to Aurelio's stall and let the Mudsdale sniff his hand. He neighed after a moment and rubbed his nose against Lucien's hand, and the boy realized this horse would probably be the best fit.

"Margie?" He called her over and nodded when she asked if this was the one he chose. "Yeah, he seemed the most calm, and pretty nice too."

Margie's grin was wide as she opened the stall and led the Mudsdale out on a lead. "Yeah, Aurelio here is really chill with people, I thought you'd like him!" She explained and began to lead him and Lucien out of the stable. "Now come with me, we still have a lot to go over before you can start!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is a pretty quick update! I just really have nothing to do today with summer vacation and all, and I'm ready to get this started!
> 
> Also, sloth biology is weird. Animals are so weird, lol.
> 
> But as always, feel free to tell me of any corrections I should make since it's not beta'd or anything and also autocorrect is terrible, and let me know if there's anything you want me to do in the future! Enjoy!

The first week had been surprisingly uneventful. Lucien spent most of the day riding on Aurelio's back, but the Mudsdale didn't seem to mind all that much. He supposed Aurelio enjoyed the freedom. The only other Pokemon he had seen on the reserve were a few Wingull, a Ratatta or two, and a flock of Pidgey. So, needless to say, Lucien was growing a little restless. 

"You think we'll be able to see something cool today?" He murmured to the Mudsdale trotting under him, a habit he had begun to pick up. He was the only person here, so it was likely he'd get bored not being able to talk with anyone. Plus, speaking to your Pokemon help for faster and stronger bonds, so it wouldn't hurt to do a bit of talking. 

Lucien supposed he shoulder a bit more research. He did have a certain job to do, after all. He opened up his Pokedex as Aurelio continued walking. It was mid May, which meant he'd probably get the chance to see the cutest baby Pokemon. It was a secret of his — he had a soft spot for baby Pokemon. Back at the ranch there'd always be a new addition around this time, whether it was his Espeon, Fifi, and her new litter of Eevee, one of the Rapidash's new foals, or a clutch of little Rufflet eggs hatching. It was one of his favorite parts about living there, and it'd be amazing to see endangered Pokemon and their babies. Just the thought of it made him excited, and if he could do anything to help these endangered Pokemon, he'd do it.

So, what Pokemon should he even be looking for? Thankfully, the Pokedex supplied a wonderful little holographic map that showed where he was. If he was lucky, Lucius would be able to tag the reserve Pokemon so he'd be able to know where they were and how they were doing. Some of them were already tagged by other people prior to his arrival — he'd have to update his 'Dex at one of the rest stops.

It seemed that he was near the east coastline, and to the west was a small forest. The more south he travelled, the more the first turned into something like a jungle area. Huh, interesting. If he headed slightly southwest, he'd probably be able to see if there were any Stantler or Sawsbuck herds around. Stantler were more common, but Sawsbuck were a threatened species, so it'd be good to see if any of them were around.

"Alright boy, eats go this way," Lucius patted the left side of Aurelio's neck, pointing in the direction he wanted them to travel in. The Mudsdale grunted in reply, the ground shaking slightly as the large draft horse began to trudge along in the direction Lucien had wanted. 

\---

"Amazing!" Lucien murmured as he dribbled something in his journal. The week was definitely looking up for him, because not only was there a herd of Stantler — who ran away when they heard his footsteps, but there were even a few Sawsbuck he could see. One of them, a young doe it seemed, even had a baby Deerling walking beside her. It was still smaller than a regular sized Deerling, so he assumed it was only a few weeks old at the most. He would have to report the good news back to Margie once he found a rest stop, but this was incredible! He had never even seen a Sawsfuck in captivity before, let alone seeing one practically in the wild.

Careful as to not disturb the doe and her baby, Lucien carefully backed up and turned to make his way back to Aurelio, who he had left a little while away. While he was great to travel on, the Mudsdale was heavy, and he easily scared the more frightened Pokemon species away just by walking nearby.

As he pocketed his journal, Lucien couldn't hold back his excitement. He had faith that this wasn't a mistake after all, even if things started out slower than a Slowpoke. Which reminded him, maybe there were some Slowpoke by the coast? He'd have to look later.

 

Preoccupied by his rapid thoughts, the boy didn't realize exactly where he was going until it was too late. The familiar forest slowly had more vines and large plants growing with the trees, and soon Lucien realized he must have taken a wrong turn. "Oh shit," he murmured, even though he knew he could use his Pokedex to find his way back to Aurelius.

He took a few deep breaths, wiping his clammy hands on his thin pants, and scanned the area. Besides the sound of some buzzing Nincada from far away, there didn't seem to be any Pokemon.

That is, until there were.

Lucien could only catch the sight of a large fern rustling before a creature jumped out and pushed Lucien until he lost his balance. Hitting the ground with a thud, he held in a yell and looked up at his attacker. A large, menacing Infernape loomed over him, the flames on the monkey's body causing Lucien to sweat. There were a few other Infernape and some Monferno in the ferns nearby, he noticed, and he even caught sight of a little Chimchar with the most dazzling Amber eyes watching him from a tree branch. Ah, he must have stepped into their territory.

From what he knew, Infernape were very intelligent creatures. They would know whether he was a threat or not, so he hoped he didn't come off as too intimidating. Thankfully, the Pokemon that had been glaring at him seemed to relax and back off, giving him a small nod of acceptance. He was not getting killed today, thankfully.

"I'm terribly sorry for intruding on your home," Lucien apologized, hoping the tone of his voice would get through to the group. "I will be leaving now."

The Infernape that seemed to be the leader of the group stared at him intensely before making a grunting noise and nodding, turning his back to Lucien and stalking away. The others followed, but the brunet caught the curious gaze of the Chimchar one more time before it hopped away.

It took him a minute, but Lucien eventually stood up and dusted himself off. Amazing creatures, they were. It was great to see another endangered Pokemon thriving, though most of them looked to be male. He could only see one female within their group, and it was smaller than most Infernape groups should be. They only had about five or six, when most can span up to eleven or twelve. It was probably because most of their kind were male. Hm, he'd have to write about that. Later, though. Right now he had to get back to Aurelio before he got worried.

Lucien turned back and began backtracking his steps, being careful to not make any wrong turns. But it seemed that, yet again, he made a mistake. The bushes rustled, and before anything could jump at him, Lucien was running. He saw a large figure behind the fauna, and he didn't want to assume that it would be as kind as the Infernape.

He ran and ran and ran, dodging trees and hopping over anything in the way, and couldn't help when a distressed sound escaping him whenever he stumbled. About a minute into the chase, his foot caught on a log as he jumped over it and he fell face first into the dirt. Heart beating frantically, he wasn't even able to turn himself over or move to get up before a clawed hand grabbed him. Looking over his shoulder, Lucien paled when he saw what it was — a Vigoroth.

He let out a yelp when the creature began clawing at his clothes, ripping them in multiple places. He knew a Vigoroth was strong enough to snap his neck, so obviously it wasn't trying to kill him. That thought helped calm him down, and instead he tried his best to stay still and observe what the Vigoroth was doing. He saw the Vigoroth focusing on tearing off his clothes, which was... odd. His shirt was slightly ripped and pushed up, while his pants and underwear were practically shredded at the middle. In order to save whatever remained of them, he tried getting them off. 

And then it clicked. It was May, which meant it must have been mating season for Vigoroth. When it chased him and he was yelling, it must have been similar to a female calling out for a mate. It explained the grunting and scratching at his clothes, at least.

Lucien had the mind to be embarrassed, cheeks flushing a dark pink as his pants and boxers were pushed away. He had two options, try and run or let the Vigoroth do what it wanted. He knew he'd probably get hurt badly if he ran, but staying made him feel dirty. While he knew there were more people these days who actually mated with Pokemon, some places still considered it taboo despite the compatibility. But, he couldn't help the warm feeling in his gut as the Pokemon rutted up against his ass and nosed at his nude back. While he was never one to fantasize over something like this, he supposed it could be worse.

So, not waiting another moment (as he felt he would change his mind if he waited any longer), Lucien heaved himself up. He was not unfamiliar to sex, he did have special surgery after all, so he did what he could to make this not as painful as it could be.

To buy himself some time, Lucien turned over and felt over the white fur until his hand came into contact with something hot and wet. The Vigoroth's penis wasn't terribly big, but it was wider and only an inch shorter than an average person's. He knew if he wanted to keep himself from being in searing pain, he would have to prep himself. In order to do that, he did the only thing he could think of.

The taste of the Vigoroth's cock was a bit more salty and musky than a person's, but it wasn't terribly unfamiliar. The Vigoroth made a few low growls and grasped his hair, thrusting the cock roughly into his mouth. Lucien kept his eyes shut tight as his nose was buried into the soft fur of the Pokemon's stomach, his dick just hitting the back of his throat. Precum dripped from the sloth-like creature and down his throat, and Lucien pulled back for a moment to coat three of his right fingers in the mixture of it and saliva before going down on him again. 

As he allowed the Vigoroth to face-fuck him, Lucien slowly pushed one finger into his ass. The tight ring of muscles originally pushed against his pointer finger, but the brunet relaxed himself and the finger slipped in. He could feel himself getting hard as he fingered himself, adding a second and soon, a third finger into his asshole. Lucien could feel the area where the surgeon made the opening to his artificial womb, and he hesitantly pushing his fingers into that canal. His own dick began getting hard at his actions, until it was leaking his own precum and pressing against his flat stomach. 

After a few seconds, Lucien let out a moan that vibrated on the Vigoroth's cock, and the Pokemon let out a loud noise as he came in his mouth. The taste was quite salty and just a tad disgusting, but Lucien swallowed it anyway, surprising himself when he didn't gag. When the Vigoroth pulled out, he thought that maybe it was over. And for a few minutes, it was. But Lucien remembered a tad too late that sometimes the Slakoth line come back for a second round after a few minutes. And that rang true when the strong Pokemon moved to grab him again. 

Lucien quickly turned around so he wouldn't get another face-full of Vigoroth cock, and slammed his eyes shut as he spread his legs. Reaching behind himself, he spread his ass cheeks to give the Vigoroth easier access as he slammed his hips into his ass. He missed the first few times, but on the fourth or fifth thrust Lucien felt something push into his hole. In one swift thrust, all five inches of the Vigoroth's cock had pushed into him, and the Pokemon wasted no time in setting up a steady pace.

And by steady, he meant extremely fast and rough. Every time the Vigoroth thrusted into him, Lucien felt his face push a little farther into the dirt. However, Lucien couldn't say he wasn't actually enjoying himself. His own dick was leaking copious amounts of precum, and it most likely wouldn't be long before he himself came.

Just as he thought, a particularly hard thrust by the Vigoroth was able to push him over the edge, and Lucien let out a loud moan as he spurted white, sticky cum all over the ground and his stomach. The Vigoroth kept on going, and it took another two minutes for the Pokemom to cum again. Warmth filled Lucien's insides, and that combined with the tightening grip the Vigoroth had on him caused Lucien to almost fall into a sleep-like trance, but soon the Vigoroth was pulling out.

Lucien snapped out of it, feeling slightly horrified when he saw the fluid seeping from his abused hole, most likely leaking from both canals. The Vigoroth seemed sated, thankfully, and he sniffed the brunet for a few seconds before disappearing into the woods. Lucien let out a shaky breath,wiping the dirt off his face with his discarded shirt, and stood up on wobbly feet. He almost fell immediately, but held himself up with a tree that was next to him. He slowly walked to grab his almost completely shredded pants, and continued on his way. He quickly washed himself up in a nearby river and put back on his ripped clothes if not to just give himself a feeling of some dignity, and finally was able to make his way back to a mildly distressed Aurelio.

"Sorry boy, ran into some trouble," Lucien forced a grin on his face as he patted the Mudsdale's muzzle. Aurelio let out a small whinny an nuzzled the side of his face, probably his own way of asking what happened, but Lucien just reassured him that he was fine. He wasn't, of course — he was incredibly confused about everything that just happened — but he knew it was still a little ways to the next rest stop. He could change his clothes there and clean his cuts, but he'd be keeping the rest of what happened to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was not as hard to write as I thought, but it was probably still pretty bad. I've obviously never written any birthing scenes before, but you'll see this little guy around for a bit longer. 
> 
> As always, this story is not beta'd, so if you see any mistakes in my writing feel free to correct them! If you have any ideas you'd like me to hear for the future, don't hesitate to ask, and let me know if you're liking the story so far. Enjoy!

It didn't take long for Lucien to realized how grave of a mistake he had made during the incident with the Vigoroth. He and Aurelio had gotten back on track with their work, and a few amazing discoveries were made. There were a few Nidoking and Nidoqueen near the rocky parts of the forest, and Lucien had even thought he had spotted a Pangoro near the jungle area. 

He and Aurelio had gotten close in the past month and a half of his time on the reserve, so it made sense that the Mudsdale was worried when Lucien began puking his guts out all the time and needing to rest a lot more.

Lucien had reassured the large draft horse that he was just coming down with something, but in the back of his mind he knew exactly what was happening. He has seen this too much on the ranch to be clueless to this. But the thought made him sick, so he ignored it for as long as he could.

In the meantime, however, he made progress on discovering the wildlife and how they were doing. June was in full swing and summer was beginning, so he knew there would be an abundance of Pokemon wandering about.

And there were. Yanma were buzzing around, the friendly bugs taking a liking to resting on Lucien and Aurelio's heads before they took off again. A family of Raichu even allowed Lucien to tag them, which was a big success considering he only was given the lightest of shocks from the baby Pichu. He considered going back to the Infernape to tag them, but the thought of seeing the Vigoroth again kept him away from the area.

A few young Buneary were hopping about, recently having left their mother's care to go on their own. Aurelio seemed curious about them, but they'd scamper away before he could get on close.

"Don't worry, Aurey," Lucien had said one of the times, having fallen into a habit of calling the Mudsdale by a nickname. He had to hold in a chuckle at the sad expression on the horse's face, since it was so comical, but he didn't want to make him angry.

However, Lucien couldn't just pretend nothing was happening for forever. After a few more weeks, Lucien had noticed the bump growing in his stomach, and reality had come crashing down around him, and hard. No more pretending, this was actually happening. He allowed a Pokemon to knock him up. He did that. 

But, for some reason the brunet couldn't find himself to be too terrified with that. While it was scary to think about actually birthing a baby Slakoth, he did know how hard it was for its line to breed, part of the reason they were falling endangered. If this worked, he would actually be helping the species repopulate...

Still, he didn't know whether it was morally right or not. He got impregnated by a Vigoroth, how was that supposed to be a good thing? There was nothing he could really do about it, though, so Lucien easily just gave in to the fact that he was carrying this thing.

After doing some embarrassing searches on his Pokedex, Lucien felt some small relief to find out that the Slakoth line only carried their young for about six months. However, he also found that baby Slakoth were completely dependent upon their mother for the next four months or more before they set out on their own. At least this was a good opportunity to learn more about the species.

He had to keep that mindset in order to keep himself feeling mildly okay about all of this, but it was hard to do when his stomach was growing bigger and bigger every week. Aurelio seemed to notice the added weight as well, and had become much more gentle with Lucien since he started showing. A simple shirt and vest weren't enough to cover the bump.

It had become increasingly harder to get his work done in his condition. He didn't do much travelling on his own feet, the weight of his stomach tiring himself out easily, so he relied on Aurelio and his loud clomping to get him everywhere. Soon, summer was already coming to an end. His stomach was getting a bit too big for his clothes, but he was still able to mostly fit his shirt over it. Warmer clothes were supplied in the rest stops, and he was lucky that the windbreaker was a bit big on him. 

It turned out that many of the big types were preparing to leave the northern half of the island for the incoming winter. The Butterfree would be going to the southmost fields, near the village, and the Beautifly would be retreating to the southern forests. Some other bugs, like Durant and Scizor, didn't go south. Scizor and Scyther remained in the northern forests, and Durant dug into the mountainside. 

And just like many other Pokemon, Lucien found himself eating much more, but for a different reason. He caught up various small fish and cooked them, but he was also eating fruits and berries. Usually Aurelio would find food to give him, almost like the Mudsdale knew what was going on (and maybe he did), and until he learned what exactly not to eat, Lucien would only catch fish or small game for himself.

Fall came and the leaves in the north began to fall. The rare Pachirisu and Emolga hurried up and got ready for the winter, while simultaneously hiding from anything else that could possibly hurt them. The Swanna flew in flocks to the southern coast of the island, which would take a long time for Lucien and Aurelio to get to. There was even a pack of Mighyena that watched him and his Mudsdale, but they never seemed particularly hostile. For that, Licoen was thankful.

By mid September, Lucien was very obviously pregnant. If he was correct, in about a month he'd be ready to give birth, which caused his heart to race by just the thought. Another issue he would rather not think about were that of his breasts. His usually flat chest had puffed up a bit and had become quite sore to the touch. As such, he tended to not wear his shirt and just his windbreaker so the fabric wouldn't touch his extremely sensitive nipples. He also had realized he was just becoming slightly thicker in general, his hips widening to accommodate a child, and his ass and thighs plumping slightly from the added weight. It was a bit embarrassing, since he had been a bit skinny growing up, but eventually he realized he kind of liked it. 

Lucien found that if he squeezed his breast enough, a little bit of milk would dribble out. If he did it enough, as much as it made his face flush from embarrassment, it would ease the pain in his breasts, temporarily at least. He did this a few times a day, usually away from Aurelio, almost like the horse would really care about him doing that in front of him.

They had gotten halfway to the southern coastline of the island by November, and it was hard for Lucien to really move much. He knew it would be time any day now, but mentally he still wasn't ready. Everything was sore, he was tired, but he knew soon he would be responsible for a baby Pokemon for the whole winter, along with getting his own work done and keeping Aurelio safe. Plus he actually had to face-chat his family at some point. The most he had ever done yet we're phone calls, but he assumed that it would be easier to actually look his parents in the eyes without everything feeling wrong once he wasn't swelling from the shoulders down. 

Aurelio seemed to sense his frustration and paused their travels, whinnying as he turned his head to look at the human riding on his back. "I'm fine, Aurey, don't worry about me," Lucien gently patted the draft horse's neck, giving him a reassuring smile. Aurelio stared at him for an extra second before turning back and walking again. It had been six months, so Lucien had suspected that the Mudsdale and him would be more in tune to each other, but sometimes it was strange how Aurelio could detect even the slightest changes in his mood.

And as if the world hated him, a pain hit him in the stomach. Was it the baby? No, Slakoth barely move, even in the womb. There was only one thing a pain like that had to be. It was a contraction, but was this the real thing? It could just be a false alarm, but he was due. So, still unsure, Lucien waited to see what would happen. 

Hours after the first contraction hit, towards mid to late afternoon, Lucien had searched for a nice place to settle down and rest. He found a nice grassy area with a tree for shade if he needed, so he stopped Aurelio and carefully got down from the horses back. "I gotta rest here, I reckon you know why, too," The brunet explained to the Mudsdale, who followed after him silently. 

Lucien was able to waddle over to the area, but found that Aurelio had purposely caught up with him just so he could lean against the horse. "Thanks, bud," Lucien murmured, gratitude evident in his voice. Once they got to the area, the brunet used the Mudsdale's strong neck to help him sit down on the ground as easily as possible. He had no idea what he was supposed to expect, but some water couldn't hurt right?

\---

Lucien really hadn't expected this to hurt so much. Aurelio was visibly distressed by the cries of pain the heavily pregnant man was making, and kept nuzzling into his neck to distract him from the pain. While Lucien appreciated the gesture, the pain was still front and center in his mind. With every contraction came a new wave of pain, and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to push.

"Ah, fuck!" The brunet cried out, hands balling into tight fists in the grass below him. He could feel the baby crowning, but it was a tight fit and it burned like all hell. He continued to push and relax his muscles at the same time, but it just wasn't budging. "C'mon, c'mon, just move already!" He groaned through gritted teeth, not even noticing that there were a few different Pokemon curiously observing the scene he was making. Apparently human men giving birth in the middle of nowhere wasn't common. Who knew. 

After what felt like years, he seemed to have given a push strong enough to allow the Slakoth to slide out of him and onto the ground. It was sticky and covered in fluid, and it took a few moments of heavy breathing for Lucien to come back to his senses. Damn, that hurt.

Before he could even think about what to do, Aurelio had bent down and began licking the baby clean. "Oh, thanks Aurey," Lucien was able to breath out, resting his head against the tree trunk and trying to regulate his heartbeat. He knew that he was going to have to let the placenta pass through soon, having seen one too many Ponyta births on the ranch, but that wouldn't be nearly as bad as what had just happened. At least he wouldn't look like he ate a balloon anymore, and soon he could even call his family up to see how they were going. How he would explain a small Slakoth clinging to him, he wasn't sure, but he'd come up with something.

\---

Once everything was cleaned up and Lucien was able to tuck the little Slakoth against his chest, he was suddenly hit with extreme tiredness from the day's events. Luckily, Aurelio had allowed him to lean up against his side, and with one arm on the baby, grabbed the blanket out and put it over him and Aurelio as much as he could. The sky was beautifully clear, and star clusters dotted the sky in a way that never failed to take his breath away.

Despite the uncomfortable and strange feeling of a little mouth suckling at his left breast, the beautiful scenery and the warm body pressing against his back was more than enough to send him into a quaint, deep sleep. This was okay, he could live like this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien begins to feel okay with himself after the incident, and has a surprising conversation with Margie. He comes to realize that maybe all of this isn't so bad after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely my longest chapter yet, wow.
> 
> As always, this story is not beta'd, so if you see any mistakes in my writing feel free to correct them! If you have any ideas you'd like me to hear for the future, don't hesitate to ask, and let me know if you're liking the story so far. Enjoy!

"Yeah mom, I promise I'll call more often," Lucien nodded with a small smile on his face. Aurelio was outside napping in the sun, a thin blanket on top of him, and Lucien was inside the small rest stop. There was a table and chair for him to sit at, a tablet on the table that he could use, a phone on a base (very old-school), and shelves that had various necessities in them. Back at home on the ranch, his family was celebrating Christmas, but the packages they had for him hadn't yet arrived at the main building of the reserve to his knowledge. It was great to see his family's faces again after half a year, and Halle was excited to see him, too. The Braviary had made a scene trying to get inside, having heard him talking from outside even though he was far away on a fence near the Grumpig (a Braviary's sense of hearing was simply astounding). When they let him in to see Lucien's face, Halle couldn't stop squawking in excitement.

"Alright, I have to go now," Lucien reluctantly told the faces on the other side of the screen. Disappointment was evident in his family's expressions, but they were understanding.

"Make sure you send me a picture with that cute Slakoth you found!" His little sister, Claudia, made sure to call out to him as they all said their goodbyes. Lucien replied that he would, and after wishing them all a Merry Christmas again, pressed the end call button. The little Slakoth in his arms was only almost two months old, but he was easygoing. Lucien had calmly told him to sit there and stay quiet, and thankfully he just slept for most of the time. His family thought he was adorable, and all they knew was that he found the poor baby without a mother and was nursing it himself. How? Well, he didn't have to explain that. He'd be mortified if they found out he was the actual mother. That'd be the day.

Standing up and slinging his backpack back on, Lucien heaved the Slakoth up. The baby wrapped his long arms around his parent's neck with practiced ease, and Lucien held the small body up with his arm. Using he free hand, he opened the door and stepped out, which woke Aurelio up.

"Hi Aurey, sleep well?" Lucien asked, patting the Mudsdale's head and scratching under his chin. Aurelio made a grunting sound and nuzzled both him and the little Slakoth as he stood, but very gently. 

Just as he was about to hop back on the horse's back, a familiar voice startled him.

"Hey, Lucien!" Margie called out as she came into view, a few boxes in one hand and waving with her free one. She had a bright smile on her face as she carefully put the boxes on the ground near the rest stop door. "Merry Christmas! Just called your family, yeah? Some boxes arrived yesterday afternoon, but me and Annabelle were only able to get here so soon. How has everything been-" She stopped short, having noticed the baby Slakoth clinging to her coworker's front.

Lucien glanced from the Slakoth to Margie, suddenly not able to speak. What was he supposed to say? He hadn't even though of what could happen if another one of the workers happened to cross his path.

Thankfully, Margie asked a few questions instead of waiting for an explanation.

"Where'd you find the Slakoth?"

"It's... It's a long story."

"Left without a mother?"

"I- No, it wasn't."

"... You didn't take it did you?"

"Arceus, no!"

"Then I'm confused. Lucien, how'd you get that Slakoth? They're so rare in the wild, especially babies like this one."

Now Lucien fell quiet. He wasn't getting out of this, all his opportunities to come up with a lie had passed. He couldn't even meet Margie's gaze, but he could tell she was looking at him with worry.

"Lucien, what happened?" She asked gently, stepping closer and lifting his chin up with her left hand hand, her other one rubbing small circles into his shoulder with her thumb. "Trust me, I probably won't be mad unless you killed it's mother or something, which I doubt you'd do."

It was now or never, and Lucien wasn't sure he could keep this secret now that another person was actually right there next to him, asking what happened. He had to come clean. "You see, I was doing field work back in May, and after I wrote down the first sighting of the Sawsbuck doe, I got lost on my way back to Aurelio. I encountered a group of Infernape, who were actually really chill, but then when I turned around I was a,bushed and chased by a Vigoroth. It, um..." He trailed off, glancing anywhere but at her.

When his eyes finally did meet Margie's, Lucien could see she was realizing where this was going. Her eyes widened slightly and her hand covered her mouth. Still, he continued, starting to speak faster out of nerves. "It was either I die and risk getting seriously hurt, or I stay and let it do what it wanted with me. I let it do that to me, and the Vigoroth ended up knocking me up. What luck is that, huh? So now I have this baby Slakoth attached to me until spring, but honestly it could be a lot worse." Well, now that he had gotten it all out it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

After staying silent for a few moments, Margie spoke softly, "Yeah, it really could have been a lot worse. You keeping everything to yourself could have put you in danger, Lucien. Are you okay?"

Lucien blinked a few times, thrown off by her response. She didn't look disgusted or anything, just worried about his own well being. "How- how are you more okay with this than I am? I barely know you and you're not judging me?" Was all he could ask, all he could say, and Margie chuckled.

"Of course I'm not judging you, silly," She replied, smiling again. "You're my coworker, I care about you. I just have to ask though, how are you feeling about all of this?"

That was a loaded question. How did he feel about birthing a Pokemon? Not great. On the other hand, some strange part of his mind honestly enjoyed being dominated by such a strong Pokemon and feeling so full during pregnancy. Those were the thoughts Lucien had pushed away so violently before, but now they were stuck in the forefront of his brain. The reason he had gotten surgery after all was because he wanted to get pregnant at some point or another, after all.

"Honestly? I'm not sure," He began, choosing his words carefully. "I really shouldn't like it, but if you think about it, the Slakoth line are endangered and we all know how hard it is to breed for one... The fact that I was able to help bring the population up some, even by non-traditional means, does make me happy."

Margie was quiet, a thought expression on her face. "So what you're trying to say is..." She trailed off, scratching the back of her neck before looking back at Lucien. "You would be fine if it happened again?"

Would he? He hadn't thought of the possibility of it happening again, but since she had brought it up he realized just how possible it was. It would make sense to say no, but he couldn't stop himself from blurting out, "Yes," which caused an angry blush to spread on his cheeks. Quickly after, he asked, voice small, "Is that bad?"

"Well, thirty or forty years ago maybe, but today not so much," Margie shrugged, not even hesitating anymore, seeming much more relaxed about the conversation now. "A lot more people are finding that Pokemon can understand humans much better than originally believed. Some can even talk to us, after all."

Margie was okay with this. She honestly was fine with him having done this. Seriously? "What do you mean?" He asked after taking time to process it all. "I know Pokemon like Lucario and some psychic types can have mental conversations with you, and I know sometimes you can form special bonds with Pokemon you're close to, but how does it get further than that?"

Margie seemed pleased with his question, brightening up at the aspect of teaching someone new information. "Pokemon and people came from the same ancestors! Of course it doesn't sound that shocking, but we share much DNA with all Pokemon, and research shows that Pokemon have aimilar brains to humans. We all have an understanding of self, some more than others, and most Pokemon have their own goals and dreams. Sometimes it's simply to become stronger, but some Pokemon that have traveled on journey have been known to express dreams of wanting to make the world a better place. 

"We're all pretty alike in the grande scheme of things if you look at it that way. Sometimes Pokemon want nothing more than sex and continuing lineage, but honestly I've met people like that too. There are even Pokemon who seem to have similar feelings of love that we possess, and they can even form relationships similar to ours!

"So I mean, if you're honestly okay with doing that, I don't see why I should be stopping you if it's helping increase the population. But next time, feel free to call me if you need any help. You're not in this alone, okay?" At the end, she gave Lucien a light pat on the cheek before making her way back to Annabelle. 

"Thanks, I will," Lucien replied as she got on the smaller Mudsdale's back, and the two walked together for a while. Margie had asked if he named the Slakoth at some point, which was another thing he hadn't thought of yet.

"Honestly, I haven't," Lucien confessed, glancing down at he baby. He hadn't wanted to get attached to the little guy, but his coworker insisted on naming him.

"C'mon, live a little!" Margie exclaimed, her loud voice startling a few unsuspecting Spearow. "Pokemon like to name each other if they live in groups, so the least you could do is name him. The Slakoth line like to stay close to where they grew up most of the time, so he'd recognize you if you came to see him later."

Huh, he never knew that. It seemed there was a lot he didn't know still. "I'll think about it," he promised, patted the little Slakoth's head. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he had grown attached to this Pokemon in a way he hadn't with any other, which he supposed would happen.

Soon after, he and Margie said their goodbyes and he watched her leave. That was quite the unexpected conversation, most definitely. At least he had her on his side.

A frustrated grumble brought Lucien back to reality as his little Slakoth was nuzzling as his covered breasts, trying to get milk. "Okay, don't get all crazy now," He murmured to the baby, lifting his shirt up so he could suckle. Lucien was lucky he only had one, he wasn't sure how he would deal with more. Once the Slakoth stopped needing him as a main source of nourishment, he wondered if his breasts would shrink a bit. He hope they would, at least a little. But that was a thought for another time, for now he had to open some presents. Aurelio was more than happy to be leaned against, and the brunet found himself snuggled up with the horse's side at his back and the little sloth clinging to his front as he opened the first box.

\---

The southern coast of the island was warm and breezy by the time they arrived in mid January. They had followed the flocks of Swanna flying south, and found themselves in a place where Luvdisc swam in the water in pairs, Eggsecutor sat by the sandy beaches with Wingull perched atop them, and the jungle area was much larger than what Lucien had seen before. Well, he supposed it was a better time than ever to explore.

"Aurey, make sure you take care of the little guy, alright?" He told the Mudsdale, who whinnied in response, and Lucien gently moved the baby Slakoth — who now preferred to ride on his back and had started eating more vegetation instead of just milk — onto Aurelio's back. The Slakoth whined for his mother at first, but putting one of his gloves by the baby Pokemon's face seemed to calm him.

"Alright, I'll be back later!" Lucien kissed Aurelio and the Slakoth's foreheads before he turned and headed into the jungle, the first time since the Vigoroth incident. Who knew, maybe he'd see the kind Infernape again.

Instead, a loud trudging sound was heard behind him. For a moment it sounded like Aurelio had followed him, but before he turned around it sounded like multiple creatures were behind him. And as he turned around, he realized there definitely were.

He'd never seen an Ivysaur or Venusaur before. He knew they travelled in small herds, but there were none in Unova and were once plentiful in Kanto, but now they were critically endangered in all parts of the world. It took everything in Lucien to not just faint right then and there from how awesome they were, until he realized that they were still coming toward him.

The Ivysaur had ran forward until he was in front of him, while the rest of the herd, three Venusaur, continued their slow walk forward. The brunet looked down and smiled at the green Pokemon, and for a moment he believed this encounter would be like the Infernape. He soon realized it wasn't.

While the Ivysaur was just interested in sniffing him, once the Venusaurs got close enough they grabbed his ankles with vines that moved much faster than expected, and pulled so he fell on the ground. Two- no, three vines worked at removing his clothes — all of them — while others kept him bounded. It was obvious what they wanted — like the Infernape, most Venusaurs were male, so they needed to continue the next generation. This time was different though, and Lucien knew he wanted to help.

He had been able to have one arm escape the vines, realizing they weren't exactly forcing him to stay. The brunet had slicked up three fingers in his ass, clothes long forgotten in a pile on the ground, before a vine grabbed his wrist and pulled it out before letting go of it again. A thick, fat vine instead pushed past Lucien's soft lips, poking at his teeth to try to get in. Lucien gladly obeyed, allowing the vine to become coated in his saliva. His cock was leaking pre-come onto the ground below him, and a thinner vine soon wrapped around it. The smooth, green vine tugged and rolled against his dick, causing Lucien to moan around the vine sliding in and out of his mouth. Almost a few seconds later, a second vine, thinner than the first, pushed into his mouth. 

Lucien's jaw hurt like nobody's business, but for some reason the warm sun on his bare skin and the vines sliding all over his body were so incredibly pleasuring to him. Soon though, the thinner vine slid out of his mouth and instead poked and prodded at the brunet's slightly stretched hole. Once the tip was able to slide in, the rest easily followed. That was definitely something Lucien did not think he was going to find hot, but he couldn't help but let out a throaty moan, gurgling around the vine. he bucked into the much smaller plant wrapped around his cock, which was now giving him slow, languid strokes, and began to lick and stuck at the thick one still in his mouth, all thought the moment he began to do so, the vine pulled out of his mouth with a wet pop. Just like the one before it, the vine made its way to his hole, finding a way to fit itself in there. At first it stung, but then the vines began a particular pace — one would push in while the other pulled out almost completely, right in time with each other. It was a fast pace, and soon Lucien was a moaning, writhing mess of a man, just on the verge of cumming all over himself.

And then it stopped. The two vines pulled out of his ass as he was put on the ground, and Lucien couldn't stop himself from whining from the strange emptiness they left inside him, but then heavy steps sounded from behind. Al of a sudden he was picked up again and draped over a rock, which looked to be the place they wanted to actually fuck him. Ouch, that was going to be painful.

"Wait wait wait, hold up," Lucien tried to make some kind of compromise, and to his shock the Venusaurs stopped what they were about to do and listened. Huh, they really did know what he was getting across, didn't they?

"Let me just, here..." Lucien carefully got down on his bare hands and knees and crawled under one of the Venusaur. He could see its wriggling manhood poking out from its sheath, and the brunet teased the area until the cock was standing at full attention. It was a little wider than the vines from before, but it seemed almost sticky and was a burning red at the tip, which was thinner than the rest of it. From Lucien's position, it was possible that it was about nine to ten inches long, which would be hard for himb, ut not impossible. Well, here went nothing, he supposed

Lucien turned around so his ass was facing the Venusaur's dick. Reaching back, he grabbed hold of it and pushed back as he guided it into his hole. It slipped in easily, the prepping from before being put to good use. He could feel the large Pokemon twitching above him, deep growling sounds coming from his throat, and Lucien took those sounds as signs of pleasure as he pushed back on the cock. It was pulsing in his tight heat, squirming and slicking up his walls as Lucien backed himself up to the hilt. Once he got pretty much all of it inside him, he took a deep breath and started thrusting.

Lucien didn't imagine that the Venusaur would enjoy this as much as he seemed to, the beast of a Pokemon not being able to contain his groans of pleasure as he thrusted into the brunet's hole as best he could. Lucien, too, found himself on the verge of cumming, and surprisingly a loud growl from the Venusaur was what pushed him over the edge, spurting thick ropes of cum. With his face almost pressed into the ground from trying to get the best position, a few drops even got on his own face. His thrusts backwards became much weaker as he rocked through his orgasm, but the Venusaur only seemed to get more excited from hearing his small partner cum. 

When the beast finally came himself, the sheer force of all the fluid filling his insides caused Lucien to cum for a second time, practically shaking from exhaustion. His legs were getting sore from pushing his lower half up for so long, so when the Venusaur pulled out he immediately crumpled up, breathing heavily. 

Once he was able to stand, Lucien shivered at the feeling of sticky, green tinted cum flooding out of his hole. He really didn't think anything could cum so much, but it didn't seem to stop flowing for a long while. It even felt like some of it had gotten up in his stomach, though he wasn't sure that was possible.

However, he had other things to figure out in the moment. Namely, what to do with the other three, extremely horny Venusaurs and Ivysaur. They deserved a turn too, and he wasn't about to play favorites.

"Alright, can one of you get on your side for me?" Lucien tried asked, testing to see if they could understand what he meant if he spoke and tried to signal what he wanted them to do. He was delighted to see that one of them, the smallest of the three Venusaur, obeyed, carefully laying down on his side. "Perfect, thank you," the brunet smiled, kneeling down in front of the Pokemon's sheath.

This one's cock was pretty much all out, and even though this Venusaur was smaller in regular size, this cock was definitely not lacking. In fact, Lucien thought it may have even been bigger than the first one, and his own dick twitched at the thought. 

Before he could figure out what to do, the Venusaur's vines grabbed hold of him, not wasting any more time in slamming Lucien down on his cock. Lucien yelped loudly, the sudden filling of his slick insides having caught him off guard, and he wriggled his hips a few times to adjust to the new position.

Then, with the help of a few vines preventing him from falling, Lucien leaned down and beckoned the other two Pokemon over. He hesitated when the Pokemon fucking him thrusted into him harder than expected, jolting him forward, and wondered whether it was a good idea to go through with what he had planned. In the end, he decided it couldn't hurt to try.

Lucien reached under the other Venusaur, rubbing his finger along the sheath until his cock had pulled out all the way. He grasped it firmly in his right hand, swiping his finger along the tip and pumping the length in at a quick, but not urgent pace. Meanwhile, he gently guided the Ivysaur onto his side, not having to worry about coaxing his dick out as it was already dripping pre-come onto the ground. Lucien didn't think he'd be able to take the smaller cock in his mouth while staying comfortable doing everything else, so he grabbed the length in his left hand and started stroking it in time with the thrusts.

He allowed the vines to push him down onto the cock as rough as the Venusaur would like, focusing on keeping his hands on the other two cocks in front of him. It was difficult, but the Pokemon seemed like they were enjoying it. Plus, Lucien himself seemed to like being manhandled like this, especially when another vine came to wrap around his own cock again. When he looked, it was the Venusaur who first had his way with him that had began stroking his previously ignored cock, and Lucien was extremely grateful for it. He knew in his gut that these beasts wouldn't hurt him, even if he wanted to leave right now, and that made him feel much better about the situation. 

The Ivysaur came first, green cum erupting all over his hand and splattering some on the brunet's face. He let go of the spent cock and instead allowed another vine to take hold of his wrist. He was completely at the mercy of these strong, yet gentle Venusaurs, and on that thought he felt himself being pushed to the limit, spilling all over himself. He couldn't help but moan, surprising himself with how, well, sultry it sounded. He felt his hole clench up around the cock pushing into him, and his hand squeezed the other Venusaur involuntarily. It wasn't too hard, but it was enough to to cause the standing Venusaur to orgasm as well, roaring out loudly and bucking into his hand as he came. Not long after, warmth shot into Lucien's insides as the other Venusaur tipped over the edge. 

With the remaining cum from the first Venusaur mixing with the large amount of this one filling him, Lucien's stomach bulged out slightly. One of his wrists was freed and he brought it down onto his stomach, feeling the soft warmth radiating from it. It was strange — last time he was fearing for what could happen, but now he found himself hoping for the bulge to stay and to grow. Surely he was going insane, right?

Lucien was brought out of his thoughts by a large head nuzzling his cheek. While vines were still keeping him mainly immobile, the cock inside him was slowly slipping out and disappearing back into the sheath. The vines maneuvered him so he was almost being cradled in them, and when the one carrying him noticed he was still hard, he brought one of the smaller vines to his gaping hole and pushed in. 

He was brought close to the Venusaur that was holding him in his vines, and the beast licked over Lucien's face. Whether it was to show more affection or simply clean him, Lucien wasn't sure, but his tongue tickled and made him laugh a little. He felt his stomach jiggle when he did so, the fluid inside him shifting. It was a strange feeling, but he decided it was a good-strange, one he could get used to.

\---

The Venusaur carried him around the jungle, the others walking beside him. Lucien never thought being held in a bunch of vines would be so comfortable, but the slow swaying the Venusaur's walking made it so easy for him to just close his eyes. The vine in his ass pushing in an out almost lazily, but it was enough that he would let out soft, gaspy moans every now and then. At some point, he came for a third time, and the Venusaur moved from licking his face to licking his body. They stopped by a small pond and the Venusaur gently lowered him down into the water. Lucien awoke with a start, but calmed down easily at the slightly warm water, letting himself be washed by the vines. 

He was in and out of sleep for the rest of the trip, and was only truly awoken again when the Venusaur holding him began licking his face again. He, at first, just curled up against the Venusaur and groaned, wanting to go back into the comfortable sleep he was woken up from, but the insistent nudges eventually got him to open his eyes.

"I'm up, I'm up," He murmured, putting a hand on the Pokemon's head and patting the side of it. He hadn't realized he had even been out that long, but it seemed that they were at the edge of the jungle. Aurelio and his little Slakoth were waiting for him, he couldn't stay here forever. 

But oh, how he wanted to in that moment. The hadn't slept that well in a while, and he had felt completely at ease letting the Venusaurs do as they pleased. He hadn't met a more gentle beast in a long while — even Aurelio tended to get a bit feisty. He'd have to make note about that once he got his hands in his journal later.

The vines lowered Lucien down slowly, letting him lean on them as he adjusted to walking again. The brunet stretched some and was about to leave, but quickly turned back around and gave a sweet kiss on each of their foreheads. The Pokemon seemed to almost hug him with their vines, and let out a low grumble as he said his goodbyes to them. The Ivysaur handed him his discarded clothes from earlier, which Lucien had honestly forgotten about, and he slipped them back on.

It took another five minutes to find where he had left Aurelio and his Slakoth, and Lucien apologized by feeding the Mudsdale one of the poffins he had made and had been hiding in his bag. Aurelio gobbled the snack up in one go, nosing his cheek with his nose after. Apology accepted. "I bet you at least got to rest a bit, so that's nice," Lucien murmured as he hopped on the horse's back, letting the Slakoth crawl up and cling to him as he usually did. The sun was begging to dip closer and closer to the horizon, and they had to find a place to sleep. Once they did, he'd get the blankets out and the fire going, and write the information in his journal. And maybe he'd end up having a new little Bulbasaur soon. How long did it take for one to be born, four months? He'd have to look it up. 

\---

A by the time February was in full swing, Lucien came to the conclusion that no, there would be no little baby Bulbasaur running around in the spring, but the Venusaur still ended up finding him while he was out during field work. Unlike Aurelio, smaller Pokemon flocked to the herd of beasts, Butterfree and Combee resting and pollinating their flowers, and Ratatta and Buneary running around and playing with Ivysaur. The biggest Venusaur, who seemed to lead the herd, always grabbed Lucien and held him in his vines when they met up, and was extremely gentle and affectionate. The Venusaurs hadn't attempted to do anything sexual again, and in a way Lucien was thankful. He had other jobs to do, like monitor the progress of all the Pokemon, and getting fucked out of his mind by a Venusaur made it hard to focus on anything else, for obvious reasons.

Today, Lucien had decided to bring his Slakoth along, much to Aurelio's chagrin. He knew the Mudsdale was protective over the little one and it was the cutest thing, but he knew that when spring came the Slakoth would go off on his own. 

"What should I call you, anyway?" The brunet murmured as he walked through the think foliage. "Marco? Kaiser? What to you think?" He asked, even though he knew the Slakoth would probably not respond. As he looked behind him, he couldn't help but chuckle at his sleeping expression as he clung to his back. Lucien could tell, right then, that it was going to be hard letting him go off. Honestly, he understood why parents were such worrywarts over their kids. It was for the better, though. He couldn't keep the little guy here forever.

Well, at least he had until they headed up north, which would be in about a month and a half. There was still time left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just wanted to ask a question to you guys. Any suggestions on names for the Slakoth?
> 
> Also for right now, I'm liking one or two chapters a day. I may end up going to one once I get busy with summer jobs and all that jazz, so there may be a period of time where I can't post as frequently. Honestly, a lot of people say they want to post once a day but end up not following through, and eventually I'll probably be the same way. But for now though, I like the frequent chapters. Would it be better if I made them more infrequent but longer, or frequent and the length they are now?
> 
> I am also thinking of making a tumblr for this kind of stuff. I haven't used tumblr in years, but I know it hasn't changed much since I last used it. What do you think? I think it would be an easier way for people to contact me if they wanted to, and I could also share upcoming ideas with anyone interested in following it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than the last, but I have a much more interesting one planned for later, so don't worry ;)
> 
> As always, this story is not beta'd, so if you see any mistakes in my writing feel free to correct them! If you have any ideas you'd like me to hear for the future, don't hesitate to ask, and let me know if you're liking the story so far. Enjoy!

March was fast approaching, the reading on the Pokedex showing it to only be a few days away. The trek back up north was beginning, and Lucien found it difficult to leave the southern portion of the large island. It was a comfortable temperature, and while he couldn't say much about in the swampland area, the jungle and coastline were great for field work. 

Going up north also meant letting his Slakoth, who he had decided on naming Dillon, go. Lucien had a habit of either talking to himself or asking questions to his companions despite knowing they didn't speak the same language, but Dillon loved to reply nonetheless. The noises he made were adorable, and honestly the Slakoth was the most energetic of his kind in Lucien's mind. He was still more likely to be lazing around, but sometimes he would enjoy swinging from Lucien's arm if he held it out and also tried his best to play with Aurelio.

Margie had caught up with him one other time since Christmas, asking him how everything was going and letting him know about how the Pokemon up north would be doing. She informed him that, for the summer, Lucien would be heading north toward the mountainous area to do work there, and he was thankful he would have Aurelio there with him — climbing a mountain was difficult in the very least.

He was also given an upgrade to his Pokedex, and now it would automatically update itself whenever a Pokemon was tagged. It also gave a feature that would allow him to communicate with Margie if need be. "I'm not sure when or if we'll be getting any other field workers, most of the time we work from the inside, but I thought it was important that we could have a quick way to connect if need be, especially considering everything," She had explained, laughing at the way his cheeks reddened from the implications.

Margie took to texting him requested now, asking for daily updates on his work and making other small talk. Despite the business that came with his work, he missed being able to actually talk to another person. He had the Pokemon with him, but it was nice to get a straightforward reply in his actual language. Plus, Margie reminded him of home, a place he found he was missing. It had been almost a year, after all. She was kind and down to earth, just wanting to save the environment in whatever way she could. She was also much more knowledgeable than he was about almost everything having to do with Pokemon, and it was insane how much information she had.

This morning, Lucien had received a text from her. All it said was, "florges should be in your area — they like to all come together at the end of winter to celebrate the new spring!!!!!" Florges, huh? He'd seen one once in Castellia, some traveller from Kalos's companion. He honestly didn't know much about them, so now would be a good time to get some data. That is, if he could find them.

Quickly typing on the holographic keyboard, he asked where he could find them. Marge had then explained, rather extensively, the entire process of the annual Dance of the Winter's End, as it was most popularly called. They would gather in an area of great beauty and form a circle, Florges on the outside, Floette in the middle circle, and the Flabébé in the very middle. Then, they'd fluff up their flowers and perform intricate circle dances to rejoice after another winter passed. Then, they'd all let out some kind of aroma into the air as they spun around, which was said to promote fertility in the area for that spring and summer. Once the ritual was complete, they'd lay their eggs in the area and go their own ways.

Huh. He hadn't even thought about what the single-sexed species did to reproduce, but it was interesting enough. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd be able to see them dance. That'd be a video his sister would love. He had many pictures on his camera, though he was only able to actually send them anywhere at the rest stops, and most pictures were sent to his sister. She wanted to run the ranch when she got older, but she was completely in awe by how amazing it was to see how Pokemon really were out in the wild. 

\---

Sadly, by the time Lucien had spotted any Florges in the area, they were already at the end of their dance. The aroma the flower Pokemon let off was strong and sweet, and it made him slightly woozy if he inhaled too much of it. Aurelio and Dillon were seemingly unaffected though, dozing off in a sunny spot a little ways away. Even only catching the tail end of the dance was fine, and he had recorded a good enough video to send to Claudia. He was surprised the Pokemon didn't seem to care much about his presence as they went about finishing the ritual. It seemed as though Flabébé and Floette didn't lay eggs despite whatever age they were, as they left the area while the Florges stayed. Interesting fact. 

The Florges all searched for their own perfect area to lay their eggs, which only were supposed to take a few days to hatch, which was around the time it took for small flowers to grow around them. Apparently Flabébé began their lives on their own, but they were small enough that they could just rest in the flower patches until they grew more. Then, they'd pick a flower from their patch and give it life through their own energy so the flower wouldn't die, and then their lives would really begin. It was fascinating to read about it, so much so that he didn't realize one of them making her way towards him.

A small, dainty hand on his knee jolted him from his vigorating read on his Pokedex, and Lucien looked up to see one of the Florges eyeing him carefully. Most of the others had already laid their eggs and left, and this one must have not been able to find a spot. Poor thing. The soft shimmer of her skin indicated that she was newly evolved, so she was probably new to this. 

Lucien scooched over from his place against an old tree stump, where there would be place she could fit the eggs into so they'd be safe, but she kept staring at him. Apparently she didn't see what he saw, and she was more confused than anything.

"Do you need my help?" He asked, voice soft as to not startle her. She was small for a Florges, only about three feet tall, and by the look on her face he could tell she didn't know what to do even though she nodded her head. Most Florges seemed to have laid their eggs in holes so bigger creatures couldn't eat them, but there were none left. He could... he could always be a replacement, but he couldn't hold them until they hatched. But for now, she needed to lay them, and he didn't want to see anyone look so distraught.

As he unbuckled his belt and slipped off his pants, Lucien saw the way the Florges tilted her head. Once he took his pants off, he reached in his pants for the small container Margie had ended up gifting to him the last time they met up, his coworker instructing him to use it if he needed to again to ease any pain. While he knew that a Florges's ovipositor wasn't that big, lube was always better than saliva.

Pouring the cold substance on his hand, Lucien slicked it up as he spread his legs, pushing it into his tight hole. It slid in much more easily than it had in the past, and he was quickly able to add a second, and then a third finger inside. "You can use this if you want," He quietly told the Florges, beckoning her towards him with his other hand. 

She seemed to understand what he was getting across now, and she knelt down in front of him. Her ovipositor slid out from her sheath, and she seemed to look to Lucien for confirmation before doing much more. 

So polite, Lucien mused as he simply guided her ovipositor toward his waiting hole, letting it slowly push inside him. It immediately began secreting fluids, pushing itself further and further in. He bit back a moan as it brushed past his prostate, and it slowly thrusted in and out as fluid dripped out of it. This continued for much longer than expected, and he wondered if this Florges even had any eggs to lay.

Soon though, a bump bumped against his tight ring of muscles before pushing through and dropping inside of him. It couldn't have been bigger than a golf ball, and he barely could even tell it was in there until a second one pushed it further inside him. Then, suddenly, egg after egg was shoved inside from the ovipositor, the small Florges in between his legs panting and making small sounds of relief as they left her body and flowed into his. 

This was a seemingly never-ending experience, one egg after the other rolling all around inside. In reality, this only took a few minutes before everything stilled. Both he and the Florges were catching their breath, and as Lucien looked at himself he saw a tiny pudge that, when he pressed down on it, rolled the soft eggs around him even more and eliciting a small moan from his mouth. Damn that felt good. 

It wasn't over yet, however. More fluid released from the ovipositor, filling in the gaps between the eggs and causing his stomach's pudge to get slightly bigger. Once the fluid stopped flowing, the Florges took a moment to collect herself and pull out of him. Surprisingly, barely a drop of her sweet smelling fluid dripped out of his hole, and as her ovipositor returned to her sheath the Florges leaned down and gave him a little peck on the lips before scurrying off back to the woods. 

For a scary second, Lucien thought the eggs wouldn't be able to come out, but then he felt the strangest feeling in his gut. The eggs inside him seemed to be soaking up the liquid and growing, shifting slightly as he moved to a standing position. Small droplets of the fluid began to drip down his legs and the eggs shifted more, pushing down on him. Okay, maybe they were okay to come out now. But where? 

The Florges hadn't seemed the hole near the bottom of the tree trunk, but to Lucien it seemed to be a better place than ever to lay them. He sat down in a sitting position again and waited until it seemed like the right time to push. Honestly, he still had no idea what he was doing, but yet here he was.

\---

The first egg took forever to come out, slowly being pushed out of his hole and landing on a cloth he had grabbed from his backpack. However, the rest came out much more easily. One after another they popped out of his hole, soft end squishy as they fell on top of each other on the cloth. It felt even better than when they were deposited inside him, and Lucien didn't even realize how hard he was until then. He grabbed his weeping cock with his right hand and began thumbing the tip of it, drawing out precum from it as eggs rolled out of him. And honestly, they barely even looked like eggs. If anything, they reminded him more of the squishy orbs inside boba tea, but he assumed that they would be okay.

But man there didn't seem to be an end to the amount of eggs he was pushing out. It took about twenty for him to orgasm, and still more were coming. Finally, after possibly fifty eggs or so, they slowed until only a couple popped out, and then it stopped. A little bit of leftover fluid dripped out of him, but after that he felt completely empty. He was half hard again, and it didn't take him long to bring himself to cum again, spilling on his naked chest a second time, shirt pushed up past his nipples. 

That was quite the experience, he had to say. The eggs were still quite small, and were easy to put inside the hole of the tree trunk. Lucien was lucky that they all fit inside, and one he was done he wiped himself down and put his clothes back on. By the time the Flabébé hatched, he'd be gone from the area, and maybe he'd be able to see the full dance next year.

After he finished dressing himself, Lucien dusted his hands off and made his way back to his companions. Dillon was completely out, fast asleep on Aurelio's back, and said Mudsdale was watching him carefully.

"Sorry, Aurey, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do," Lucien chuckled, picking up Dillon's waking form and allowing him to clamber onto his back again. "Now, ready to get going? We have a lot of ground to cover if we want to make it up north for spring." 

\---

If he had to be honest, Lucien didn't want spring to arrive for one. Spring was great and all, but as he saw little buds on the trees, still wet from the night before's rain, he knew it was time to let Dillon live his own life.

The little guy didn't feed from Lucien anymore, preferring to munch on leaves and other foliage, and he liked to sleep upside down if he could. At night, Lucien would find a place with a low branch and allowed Dillon to sleep there. It was obvious he had to let him go, and he knew this wouldn't be the last time he saw him, but it was still hard. The day he had to tag Dillon really set in the fact that he wouldn't be staying with him forever, and Lucien never thought he'd feel this way.

"Okay Dillon," He told the Slakoth carefully as he let him cling to a tree branch instead of his back. "You and I both know you're ready to go out into the big, wide world, so don't let me hold you back, okay?" He didn't know what to really do, but he knew it'd be worse to just drop him off and leave him.

Dillon didn't seem to exactly understand, but he made a whining noise, the one he made whenever Lucien would stress himself out. The brunet realized he must have been making a saddened face if the sloth made that sound. "It's okay, buddy, you can always come say hi if you see me. Now don't worry about me, just go live your life. Take care, Dillon." 

He couldn't say more than that, it would be too hard if he tried. So Lucien opted to just kiss the Slakoth's fuzzy forehead, and bit his lip to keep it from quivering when Dillon made another whine and nuzzled his cheek. But he had to leave. This was the best approach for this, Margie had told him that last week when he texted her regarding it. Most Vigoroth or Skaking mothers left them near where the child was born and didn't get guilted into staying, and so he had to turn around and go.

As he left, though, he could even see Aurelio looking on at the scene with saddened eyes. When he approached the Mudsdale, Lucien ran a hand through his mane before getting on his back. "Aurey, we have to go. I know it's tough saying goodbye, but it's for the best. You'll see Dillon again, don't worry." 

And with that, they left. Lucien hoped with all his heart that Dillon would be okay, but he knew he had been slowly letting him be on his own more and more before today, so the Slakoth should be okay. Thinking that made it easier to leave him, and Lucien knew he had much more work to do that he couldn't put off any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm definitely going to make a tumblr. I'm going to be busy next week, so my posting won't be as frequent, as I had mentioned previously. But, I thought about it for a little bit today, and I decided that I will probably make a tumblr sometime in the next few days :)  
> Plus, I'll probably ask a lot of questions on which Pokemon or scene I should focus on next, so anyone who wants will be able to put their ideas in there!


	6. IRL Update!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, and this isn't even a real chapter! D:

So I'm sorry about randomly disappearing! I've been writing the next chapter, but I had family issues come up that I had to take time out of my week to do (I knew it was too good to be true when I said I wasn't busy...). So, by next week I should be back in action and the next chapter will be up! In the meantime, I'd love to hear some suggestions on what to do in future chapters — should I make more of a story to this or just keep going as is? Thanks for the support, everyone! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I wanted to get this chapter out sooner rather than later, so this chapter is a bit shorter than some of the previous ones. But don't worry, I'll probably have the next one be longer than this!
> 
> As always, this story is not beta'd, so if you see any mistakes in my writing feel free to correct them! If you have any ideas you'd like me to hear for the future, don't hesitate to ask, and let me know if you're liking the story so far. Enjoy!

One of Lucien's favorite things about travelling with a companion was the bond that comes from it. Whether they're a person or Pokemon travelling with him, it's interesting to learn the little things about them.

For example, Aurelio has extreme patience with the brunet, so much that it's almost cute. Sometimes in the evenings when it's just Lucien and Aurelio sitting around at sunset, the Mudsdale would lay his head on Lucien's chest and just let the field worker weave little wild flowers into his hair. Sometimes a stray Buneary would hop over curiously, unsure of the safety, but there was something about Lucien that made the Pokemon feel safe. Aurelio somehow ended up finding himself with not only a person who was way too happy with braiding a Mudsdale's hair, but with tint Buneary hopping on his back. Lucien had paused his obvious hairstyling skills to snap a picture, then continuing to his previous action.

\---

Lucien felt that Aurelio and him were a great pair, even though it did get lonely every now and then. Though, he was busy, and sometimes found himself caring more for the Pokemon than himself.... Which was how he found himself in this position.

He was just doing field work one night, watching to see how the local Slowpoke population was faring. He knew one of the baby ones had been sick, so he was glad to see the tiny pink Pokemon swimming happily with her sisters. Ever since the Slowpoke tail incident, their status in the wild had become vulnerable. It would be terrible to see them become endangered, so Margie had asked Lucien to do a check on their habitat.

He, however, had noticed a change in their behavior. For how slow they usually were, Slowpoke were quick to hide when the weather was set to change. Lucien watched carefully as the pink Pokemon swam toward their makeshift homes in the cove, their speed meaning one thing. A storm had to be coming.

Thankfully for Lucien, rest stops were fine places for waiting out the storms. He would be able to set up a tent-like contraption for Aurelio to stay under, as the Mudsdale was much to large to fit inside the small room, and the brunet himself could sleep on the air mattress inside the stop.

Aurelio's area had gotten set up when Lucien heard the sound. It was a high pitched, almost whining sound from the woods. He couldn't place what Pokemon could have made that sound, but it was worrying enough that he told Aurelio to stay put as he made his way in the direction of the noise.

Of course his companion didn't feel like listening for once, and Lucien found the Mudsdale nudging him as he followed behind. Lucien had been annoyed at first, but quickly gave in and hopped on the Pokemon's back.

It turned out that Aurelio being there had been a great help, as Lucien located the course of the sound and found whatever was whining to be cornered by a Watchog.

The pesky rodents, unbeknownst to most people, tended to prey on smaller Pokemon when they were particularly hungry. And in this case, the Watchog before him was ready to catch and eat a small Riolu. Usually Lucien knew better than to disturb the food chain, but the Riolu line were extremely endangered. The Watchog could find food elsewhere.

Thankfully for him, Aurelio's presence was enough for the rodent to take one look and scramble away, though not without an angry hiss. Lucien only bothered to roll his eyes — his companion could have destroyed that Watchog with one kick — and then focused his attention on the Riolu.

It seemed as though the Riolu was bruised and had a twisted ankle at the most, probably having fallen while trying to outrun the larger Pokemon, but the poor thing seemed to be scared out of his mind.

"Hey there, I won't hurt you," Lucien murmured as softly as he could, holding his arm out far enough for the Riolu to get his scent, but not moving further. The good thing about this species was that they learned to read aura as they got older, and Lucario were even able to communicate telepathically with those they had especially strong bonds with. Hopefully this Riolu was old enough that he could read his aura.

To his relief, the Riolu pressed his forehead to Lucien's palm, holding it there with his two palms. This one was definitely older than he first assumed, most likely almost ready to evolve. Typically these Pokemon were known to evolve through high friendship, but in the wild they also could evolve simply though age, though strong bonds with other Pokemon could speed up the evolution process.

It had taken a while to get the three of them to a rest stop, but but Lucen had ended up a drowsy Riolu's ankle on the air mattress during the storm. He was no medical professional, but he knew the general first aid skills.

\---

Since then, the Riolu refused to leave his side. Or at least, he refused to leave him unless he specifically said to stay with Aurelio. Lucien was worried about keeping a Pokemon from the wild with him, but Margie had told him after he texted her that it was better that the Riolu was safe until he evolved and could defend himself more.

So basically Lucien had found himself a new travelling companion, at least for the time being. And the Riolu was surprisingly helpful, liking to hold his notebook or pens when the brunet needed him to, and the Pokemon was a great study on his species.

Today, though, it was getting hot. Summer was fast approaching and soon enough they would start heading over to the mountainous area, so Lucien needed to get some final work done on the area he was currently in.

That meant that Aurelio and the Riolu would be able to relax by the water and cool off while he worked in the humidity. The thought irked the brunet, but work was wok after all.

A buzz from his Pokdex startled him, though, and Lucien was surprised to find an incoming call on it.

"Hello?" He hesitantly spoke into the 'Dex, sighing in relief when he heard Margie's familiar voice.

"Heya, Lucien! Sorry, I forgot I had added in calling features to your Pokedex as well!" She replied, almost as if she knew calling him would startle him.

"It's alright, it's cool that I can call you. The Riolu's doing great, if you were wondering," He responded, glancing behind him at the small Pokemon splashing water at Aurelio from a shallow pond. Aurelio snorted as water landed on his face, looking back and nodding at Lucien in acknowledgement when he saw him staring. "I'm pretty sure he's all healed up by now, and I've figured out that he's only a few months from evolving at the most."

"That's awesome news!" Lucien could almost hear Margie's smile as she spoke, but he could sense her hesitance in her next words. "But, I did have something else to ask of you, if you don't mind."

Lucien quirked an eyebrow. Why was she nervous about asking him a question? "Go on."

"Well — ah, I can't believe I'm asking you to do this — the Togetic back at the center aren't breeding like they should, to be blunt with you. Obviously you know how important it is to get the Togepi line population back up in the wild since they're so endangered. Now, ha ha, we don't have any Togepi or Togetic on the reserve, but there is one Togekiss that usually lives up in the mountains. However, they do like to come down in the warmer months to the coastline and relax by the cooler waters." Margie paused then, and Lucien felt something click in his mind.

"So, you want me to help with the breeding issue?" He asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. He could see why she was nervous, though. You don't usually ask someone if they would willingly go find a Pokemon and let it lay eggs in you. Though, Lucien had never seen a Togekiss before, and he honestly wasn't opposed to it.

"Well, yes, basically. It's fine if you don't want to do it, I'm urge we could figure something out-"

Lucien cut her off, a small laugh in his voice. "Don't worry about it, Margie, I'll do it. I was going to check back on the Nidoran family I found near the plains, but I'm sure they're fine."

The relief was evident in her tone as she thanked him, and after he told her he'd keep her up to date with how everything's going, they hung up. Well, it seemed he had a bit of a mission, now didn't he?

"Aurey, I'll be back later!" He called out to the Mudsdale, who nodded again at him, not able to make much noise with the Riolu sitting on his snout. To Lucien's surprise, though, the Riolu waved at him in goodbye, which was the cutest thing. As he waved back and walked away, he couldn't help but wonder how the Riolu knew waving was a greeting and parting gesture to people. Amazing, weren't the little things?

\---

Lucien never could have expected finding a Togekiss to be so hard. He encountered a few Staraptor circling above him in the sky, but he knew they were just observing the area and not trying to hunt him. The Slowpoke were lazing around as usual, and there was even a small school of Remoraid just a bit off the coast, which he had never seen before. Maybe one day he'd get a boat and sail a bit out at sea so he could find out what other water Pokemon lived out there.

Now wasn't the time for those ideas, though. And especially not when he noticed a fluffy white body perched on a branch a little ways away.

From what Margie had texted him soon after their talk, Togekiss were extremely social creatures. They loved to sing and chirp at anyone or anything that wasn't trying to harm him. As for breeding, they were very particular, only liking to "court" a potential mate under the evening rays in the summer. Thankfully for Lucien, his search had taken so long that the sun had begun its journey down toward the horizon line.

Usually female Togekiss would fluff up their feathers and chirp a certain way at the males if they were interested, but Margie told him that just talking to the Togekiss could work. So, as he moved closer to the Pokemon, he gently greeted him.

The Togekiss cocked his head to the side at Lucien's voice, and his entire body seemed to bounce up she he chirped. It seemed like the poor thing looked lonely until he arrived, and his suspicions were proven true when the Togekiss spread his wings and practically floated in front of him.

Lucien's eyes widened at just how big the Togekiss was. He knew some people could fly around on their backs, but Togekiss were about five feet tall usually! This one honestly seemed a bit bigger, maybe a few inches taller, as males usually were larger in their species.

Not wanting to get sidetracked, he smiled at the bird-like Pokemon and held out a hand. The Togekiss immediately nuzzled into his palm, and Lucien noted how the Pokemon's feathers fluffed up as he did so. Was that a good thing?

"You're sweet," Lucien murmured, gently petting the horns on the Togekiss's head. A light trill came from the bird's throat and it hopped closer to him until it could lean against his side. Before he could do much else, the Togekiss's wings spread out once more and a series of chirps came from him as he hopped in front of him. Under the evening sun's rays, it caused his wings to shimmer and shine as he stood in front of the brunet, chirping.

The sight was spectacular — Lucien never knew a Togekiss could do that with it's wings. He didn't have much time to do much more that utter an amazed, "wow," before the Togekiss was all up in his face, nuzzling against his face and hair. Lucien found it easier to kneel when he saw how the Pokemon was straining to reach his hair, and the Togekiss cooed at him when he did so. What was this called again? Preening, was it? It must be.

Lucien found himself bringing his hands up to the Togekiss's head again, running his hands through his feathers. The Togekiss cooed again, preening his hair and pressing closer to him. This continued on for minutes, at least, and soon the Togekiss became more urgent with his preening.

With the Pokemon aggressively preening his hair and cooing loudly, Lucien knew this one wanted to breed with him. So, even though he knew most birds just had a cloaca, he wanted to make sure he was prepared for anything. So, he maneuvered himself around so that his pants and boxers were off before he spread his legs as he continued kneeling. He had grabbed the tiny bottle of lube he had brought with him out of his pocket and, after bringing one hand back up to the Togekiss's face to try and preen him, put a bit of lube on his other hand's fingers and reached down in between his legs.

Circling his hole, he gently pushed one finger in, taking deep breaths as he moved it in and out. He was used to this feeling by now, and was easily able to press the second one to his entrance and push in. He began to stretch himself, scissoring the two fingers inside him and pushing as deep as he could, and at the feeling of his fingers pressing against a certain spot in him, he couldn't help but moan into the Togekiss's feathers.

Apparently the Togekiss saw his moan as a good signal to continue, and after hearing a few more ceased preening Lucien's hair. The Pokemon backed up a step and hoped behind him, spreading his wings and, without warning, hopping on his back. Lucien had barely enough time to steady himself, having just finished stretching himself, and found himself on his hands and knees as the Togekiss mounted him.

Lucien expected the coupling to be quick, as most birds tended to press their cloacas together and have it be done in seconds, but he was surprised to find something poking at and around his hole, like the Togekiss was trying to push something into him but was missing. So it seemed that the Togekiss really wasn't all bird, Lucien had time to think before the Pokemon's length finally hit on and pushed into him.

The Togekiss's cock wasn't terribly big, but Lucien found himself glad that he prepared himself beforehand, as the Pokemon began a brutally fast pace, pistoning in and out of him. The Togekiss's wings flapped as he fucked Lucien, egged on by the man's cries of pleasure. Lucien knew the Pokemon wouldn't last long, and the heat in his stomach was only just building, so he balanced himself on one arm and with the other, reached down to his own cock, using his pre-come to slick himself up and begin stroking.

In the next minute, the Togekiss made a loud sound and his seed poured into Lucien before getting of of him and hopping back on the ground. Lucien came with a cry at the same time, releasing into the sandy ground below. Cum dripped from his used hole as he shakily stood up, and Lucien quickly put his boxers and pants back on.

The Togekiss cooed again and nuzzled his hand, happy with the outcome of the situation. Lucien smiled down at the Pokemon and brushed his fingers through the bird's feathers one more time. And in the blink of an eye, the Togekiss had taken off into the sky, only a shimmer of feathers under the evening rays.

"That was quite the experience," Lucien breathed out, kicking a bit of sand to cover the area on the ground he released onto. He had to get back to the others before they started to worry, and he had to go now.

As he made his way back, he figured he probably should text Margie about how he found the Togekiss, so he whipped out his Pokedex and typed in a text to send.

**To: Margie**   
_'found the togekiss'  
'everything went well'_

**To: Lucien**   
_'Oh good! If you need anything at all text me!!!!! <3'_

**To: Margie**   
_'will do'_

\---

The next week was a watch-and-wait situation. According to Margie, Togepi eggs were incubated inside the mother for a month or two as they grew bigger and got harder shells, and then were laid and incubated for another three months. She promised she would head over to his area and give him an incubator bag, which basically was a cylandrical incubator that had different settings so he could have up to seven eggs inside, and also had straps so he could wear it like one would a backpack. She wasn't sure how many eggs he would end up having, but she assumed there'd be at least two.

So, for the time being, he had to wait for Margie to arrive and give him the incubators, and at the same time hoped that the coupling with the Togekiss even worked. Though, by the end of the week he found it obvious that he did, in fact, have eggs growing in him. There was a small bump to his stomach and, if he pressed on it just enough, could feel this strange shifting inside of him. He wasn't sure if it was bad feeling, per say, but it was definitely strange. Though, instead of the sickening feeling he felt when he was pregnant with Dillon, Lucien found himself almost happy to be carrying these eggs. He told himself he was happy to be helping the Togepi line population, but he couldn't help but have a thought in the back of his mind that he liked being taken by these Pokemon, though he wasn't ready to admit that out loud yet. So for now he was fine just having the eggs growing inside him. He didn't knew how big they would get or how many there would be, but right now he was okay with not knowing and being able to relax by the water with Aurelio and the Riolu. It was nice, if only for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for being patient with my absence, everyone. I didn't want to just disappear on you, so I'm glad to be back and ready to write! So, if you have any more suggestions for future chapters — and I have appreciated all the feedback I've gotten currently — please do tell!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter is much shorter, but it's more of a filler chapter that kind of shows the area before the mountains, which is around where Lucien will be staying the winter. So basically, the next chapter will be longer!
> 
> As always, this story is not beta'd, so if you see any mistakes in my writing feel free to correct them! If you have any ideas you'd like me to hear for the future, don't hesitate to ask, and let me know if you're liking the story so far. Enjoy!

It turned out that walking around with eggs growing inside of you was much harder than first expected. In the beginning they were barely noticeable, and Lucien was able to go about his business as usual, save for the nausea every now and then. It was easy, to be honest.

Once the eggs began growing, though, that was a whole other story. Field work became increasingly hard with the extra weight on his midsection, and there were extra issues that came with carrying eggs. Lucien usually preferred travelling on Aurelio's back, but fairy early on it had become difficult to do. To his chagrin, not only was his stomach getting bigger to accommodate the eggs, but once they were big enough the eggs tended to shift around if he moved too much. Simply put, riding on Aurelio's back on a bumpy path was a strange experience. The feeling of the eggs constantly being jostled inside of him was both uncomfortable and strangely pleasurable. He felt slightly sick to his stomach whenever they shifted, but half the time he ended up having to bite back moans while they travelled. He guessed that part of it had to do with his hormones being on overdrive. Since his body was trying to react with a much faster pregnancy than it was used to, everything seemed to be multiplied. If Aurelio noticed, he was polite enough to not give Lucien any strange looks about it.

Lucien wasn't sure when Margie was going to catch up with him, but as he approached the one month mark he worried she wouldn't arrive in time. Though, a quick text on his Pokedex from her reassured him that she was almost at his location. So, for the meantime, he set up camp and tried his best to relax while he waited. He was glad it was summer, because his shirt wasn't able to fit entirely over the swell of his stomach anymore. 

Most of the time he tended to lay around with Aurelio, who seemed to enjoy the break. Riolu, on the other hand, was insanely curious about his growing stomach. Sometimes, on days where Lucien was feeling particularly uncomfortable, the Riolu would put his pawed hands on his stomach and release something, which probably had to do with his aura sensing now that he thought about it, that would make him feel more calm and comfortable. One time Riolu even was able to send different feelings to each egg, and Lucien was able to determine there were probably three eggs growing. 

\---

"Honestly, Lucien, I can't thank you enough for putting yourself through this," Margie thanked him profusely, despite Lucien reassuring her that it was perfectly fine. "I couldn't imagine doing this myself, you're doing a great thing by helping us like this."

She had attached the incubators to a saddle she put on Aurelio's back, and though the Mudsdale didn't enjoy the new weight on his back, he was okay knowing it wasn't a permanent thing. He was surprisingly willing to help ease whatever pains Lucien had, which the brunet thought was sweet of him. 

"Now, once the eggs hatch they'll need to be put inside each individual section, and the machine will do the rest to make sure they're incubated properly. Then, it'll alert you when they're hatching so you can take them out of the incubator," Margie explained, pointing to the different parts of the machine as she went along. Once she was done explaining, she paused and looked at her coworker.

"Usually both parents of a Togepi take care of them, and while I saw the Togekiss you found staying nearby to where you are, I think he knows he can't stay with you. A Togepi without that level of protection, even if you have Aurelio with you, is unsafe and probably won't live. So, I know you have family that live on a ranch, yeah? If you wanted us to bring one over so they can take care of it, I wouldn't be against doing that. The others, though, would have to come back with me so the other workers can raise them and release them to the wild once they evolve and can fend for themselves," She spoke all at once, watching carefully for his reaction.

Lucien had a gut instinct to immediately say no, even though he wasn't sure why, but he caught himself and didn't speak. It made sense for her to take them, they were safe there, so ultimately he ended up reluctantly agreeing. 

\---

Once Margie was gone, Licien willed himself to continue travelling. Riolu liked to sit on Aurelio's back in front of where Lucien sat — apparently he found it easier to feel Lucien's aura or something. It was cute, though the brunet knew the Riolu was due to evolve soon, and he didn't know when he was going to end up leaving him to go back to the wild. Part of him wanted the Pokemon to stay.

Soon enough the forest was in the distance and they came upon a large valley, with mountains on their side of it. A river ran through it, going from the mountain and emptying into the ocean, so Lucien told Aurelio to follow the water until they got to the mountain. It was better to make sure there was a water supply in case they couldn't find a rest stop.

They travelled for hours, and as the day dragged on the heat began getting to Lucien. His eyes began to droop and he could feel himself about to drift off when Aurelio stopped abruptly. Riolu almost fell, but quickly recovered and hopped up on Aurelio's head to see what the hold up was, and Lucien's eyes shot open as he felt the eggs jostle around. He bit back a groan and clutched his stomach as he carefully got off his companion's back.

"What's up, Aurey?" He asked, patting the side of the Mudsdale's neck. When Aurelio nodded his head towards somewhere in front of them, Lucien went to investigate. 

What he found was a flock of Flaaffy and Ampharos, with many of the males clashing horns. He had seen this before, and it looked as though the males were in a rut. Lucien knew he could technically go around them, but for some reason he didn't want to. There was some feeling that was drawing him toward the flock, so he told his companions to stay put while he went to 'investigate.'

He slowly walked closer to the fighting Pokemon, trying not to startle them but also get their attention. It was obvious they were sexually frustrated, and to be honest so was he. Lately he had been finding that he needed to stop his work every now and then just do deal with his growing arousal, which he pinned on his pregnancy hormones. Since no one was around, Lucien only felt slightly nervous as he quietly shed his shoes, pants and boxers, the Pokemon having momentarily ceased fighting to look at him. Lucien knew that once they realized what he was offering they would fight for who could go first, so instead he chose. 

He walked over to one of the Ampharos, lightly pushing it away from the others, and then lowered himself so he was on his hands and knees. His hole was still loose from earlier in the day when he had felt his hormones acting up and felt had to deal with it, so he spread his legs and pushed his ass up to present his hole to the Ampharos, who quickly caught on. 

The Pokemon pressed up against his backside, gripping his thin waist as he began thrusting forward. Once he could feel the Ampharos's cock slip inside him, Lucien maneuvered himself so he was on his back, legs wrapping tightly around the Ampharos and forcing said Pokemon to hold on tighter to him. He felt his stomach touch his sensitive chest, the eggs inside him shifting their weight down on it, and it elicited an unexpectedly loud moan from Lucien. It didn't take long for the Amoharos to thrust forward, pushing the brunet into the grassy ground he was laying on. He could feel the movements from the eggs during each thrust, and each brush of his stomach against his nipples caused him to whine from both pleasure and pain. It felt good, but he had forgotten how sore and tender his chest could get at times. Togepi didn't drink milk when they are born, but his body didn't know that so it had begun producing it anyway.

The Ampharos didn't last long, releasing inside of him after just a few minutes. Lucien had reached down as best he could and gripped his own shaft, slicking it with the cum dribbling down from the tip and stroking himself until he came all over his rounded stomach. Once they both were finished, the Ampharos pulled out and lowered Lucien fully onto the ground, sated now. One down, just a few more to go. 

Or, that's how it would have worked if the ground didn't start shaking before he could even get up. Before he knew what was going on, the flock of Flaaffy and Amoharos had scattered, not even bothering to try and fight what was coming at them. Lucien turned his head to see Aurelio barreling toward them, disobeying what Lucien had told him prior. Riolu was gripping the Mudsdale's mane as best he could, seemingly not knowing what was going on. 

"Aurey, what are you doing?" Lucien asked, standing up on wobbly feet to grab his discarded clothing. He had a cloth in his bag, he would dunk it in the water to wipe himself off before putting his clothes back on. However, before he could do so, Aurelio was in front of him, whinnying and nosing at his face and neck. It seemed like he was worried, so Lucien chuckled and stroked the side of the horse's face. "Don't worry, Aurey, I'm fine. It was my idea anyway, no need to fret over me," He reassured him, walking past to grab his clothes and the cloth. 

\---

They had luckily found a rest stop before it got too dark to see well, Lucien going inside to restock his items and set up the air mattress for the night. He then came out and set up the outside covering for Aurelio, as well as grabbing a big pillow for the Mudsdale to use. Riolu had followed him inside, and the brunet didn't mind. 

"Should I call you by something?" He tried asking the Pokemon as he grabbed a blanket and pillow for the mattress, glancing down at him as he did so. Riolu stared up at him for a while, processing what he had said, and excitedly nodded. 

"So you don't have a name then? Hm..." Lucien scrunched up his face as he tried to think of a name, but none came to him. "Let me sleep on it and I'll come back to you, okay?" He instead told the small Pokemon, slipping under the covers. 

Riolu nodded in response and went to go lay down on the floor beside the mattress. Lucien hesitated, but then patted the mattress and called out to Riolu. "Hey now, you can come up here with me. It's probably much more comfortable," he suggested, laughing as Riolu practically shot up and under the covers with him.

Because of his stomach, Lucien had to sleep on his side, but Riolu had no problem curling up right on top of him, using the warmth radiating from him to lull himself to sleep. It was honestly the cutest thing, so he quickly snatched a photo to send to his sister in the morning. He made sure not to show any of his stomach, but it wasn't terribly hard. Plus, his sister loved getting photos from him, so much so that he tried his best to send her pictures as often as possible. He missed her, and all of his family. Part of him wished they could visit, but another part was extremely thankful that they couldn't. His condition would be a bit hard to explain in the moment, but Lucien didn't have much time to think about that as he drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Lucien is starting to get closer with Riolu, and Aurelio may or may not be getting a bit protective over him. So all that's pretty interesting ^v^  
> I'm going to try and think of at least two or three Pokemon encounters Lucien will have up in the mountains. A Machoke/Machamp will definitely be one of them, but if any of you want to see specific Pokemon that you think would live up in the mountains or in a colder climate, please tell me so I don't waste a lot of time trying to decide :p
> 
> So for a few updates...  
> I'm in the process of making a tumblr, which should be good for you guys to communicate with me more. I'll let you all know about that ASAP.   
> I'm also thinking of starting a few more semi-frequent works on a similar idea to this, sort of. Sometimes I have an itch to write something not having to do with the reserve, kind of like what I did with a recent fic I posted not too long ago about a former champion and his Arcanine. I think my tumblr would be good for people to post requests and ideas for future stories.
> 
> Also, on a similar idea to the one-off fic ideas I have, for the past few weeks a friend of mine showed me a way to randomize Pokemon Colosseum, which was one of my favorite spin-off games. Would anyone be interested, perhaps, if I made a fic of it that would have similar ideas to my other works? 
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah, a lot was put in this note I suppose, but thanks for reading! The next chapter will be out in a day or two, so keep watch for it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter much shorter than I would have liked :(  
> I got kind of stuck with what to write, but now that they're getting to a new area I think I have things planned out now.
> 
> As always, this story is not beta'd, so if you see any mistakes in my writing feel free to correct them! If you have any ideas you'd like me to hear for the future, don't hesitate to ask, and let me know if you're liking the story so far. Enjoy!

That morning, after Lucien connected his camera to the rest stop's computer and sent off the picture to his sister, he was ready to head out. Of course, he had to eat first, as did his two companions.

He and Riolu had gathered berries, vegetable, and other edible plants from the bushes that scattered the plains, and the brunet's fish hunting skills were quite good by now. Of course he had to be careful to only hunt common fish, any Pokemon were off-limits for obvious reasons. 

He had started a small fire on the area with the most dirt around, squishing the berries in a bowl and letting them mis to create a berry juice for them all to drink. Aurelio preferred drinking from the stream, but Riolu happened to adore the taste of berries. He then put the vegetables, some parts of the wild plants, and purified water together in a cook pot he had been given by Margie a while ago to make stock — though he wished he had the salt and pepper so he could make proper broth for a soup. This one wasn't Riolu's favorite but he did eat it all, and meanwhile Aurelio mainly grazed from the grass, but did gladly have a the leftover vegetable scraps. 

When Lucien had put the fire out and had cleaned all his items up, he decided they were ready to go. However, there was one more thing that would delay their travels. Lucien had been talking with Riolu, who had been acting very affectionate the whole morning, and before the brunet hopped onto Aurelio's back he had noticed Riolu nowhere to be found. 

His eyebrows bunched together in confusion as he called out for the little guy, hoping he didn't decide to just leave them without saying goodbye, and felt relief wash over him when he saw the blue Pokemon bounding towards him, holding something.

It turned out that Riolu had gone to look for more berries for the trip, but had found something else that he wanted to give to Lucien. When Riolu showed the reserve worker what he found, Lucien knew he had never seen anything cuter. Riolu was holding up a pretty blue flower at him, and Lucien carefully took it for him and scooped up the small Pokemon, giving him a big kiss on the cheek, gushing about how cute he was.

All of a sudden, Riolu began to glow, white light making it hard to see his body. In surprise, Lucien put him back on the ground, but quickly realized what was going on. Aurelio seemed to know too, because he had begun watching in interest and moved closer so he was standing beside Lucien. 

"Man, now I really have to pick a name for you," Lucien had commented at the newly-evolved Lucipario, who was still getting used to his new body. Lucien then had realized something and his voice faltered, but he continued to speak. "I mean, unless you are planning on going off on your own, that is."

Lucario had immediately shaken his head, moving forward to hug Lucien, but being mindful of the new spike in the middle of his chest. "Aww, I'm glad you want to stay for now," Lucien murmured, smiling down at the Pokemon. "By the way, how do you feel about the name Kane? I think it fits you," He asked a few seconds after, laughing when the Lucario — now Kane — nodded his head, eyes widened. 

Well, that settled it then. And finally, now they could get going. They had a lot of work to do and a lot of ground to cover.

\---

Lucien realized sometime during the next week that he had no idea how the whole egg laying process was going to go down. Honestly, just thinking of himself and egg laying in the same idea was slightly uncomfortable, but there was nothing he could do about that now. All he knew was that the eggs were getting heavier inside him, and that meant he was probably due sometime soon — it had been more than a month, after all. 

He didn't think it would happen at one of the most inconvenient times. He was in the middle of hunting small game for dinner when a sharp pain coursed through him. It was quick, but surprising enough that he dropped his hunting stick in shock, which in turn caused his possible meal to run away to safety. 

"Damn it, Kane, we have to get back to Aurey," He told the Lucario, who insisted on coming with him, and Kane nodded in response. He made sure Lucien got back to Aurelio as quickly and safely as possible, and the Mudsdale seemed to know what was going because of how he lay down so Lucien could lean against him. "Thanks, Aurey," he murmured to him as he sat down, leaning against him for support.

Really, though, eggs were a lot easier than live births, Lucien realized very quickly. Once the eggs moved down toward his entrance, he found the first egg to be difficult. He wasn't used to the stretch of the widest point, but he gritted his teeth and bore it. Once he pushed pasted the widest part, the rest of the egg popped out easily, and Kane was there to catch it and gently lay it down on a cloth Lucien had put down.

After that, though, the eggs were a breeze. He struggled very slightly with the widest sections of the eggs, but they weren't nearly as painful and hard to push out as before, and it didn't take much time at all for him to lay all the eggs. There were three eggs in total, which wasn't a lot but Lucien was thankful there weren't more. They were easily placed in the incubator and, once Lucien had cleaned up and properly rested — which took most of the following day — contacted Margie and told her that the eggs were in the incubators. 

She was delighted, and it took many repeats of "no, I'm fine really, I don't need you to get me anything," before she finally wished him luck in his work at the mountains and got off. He was still feeling quite tired, so he decided to wait a little longer before actually heading out to the mountains. Kane and Aurelio didn't mind more rest, even if they were taking care of Lucien instead of it being vice versa. And honestly, Lucien was fine with someone else getting the food for once and being able to lay around and recover. He could get use to this, but he knew it would go back to normal soon, which wasn't exactly a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So by the way, I made that tumblr. I literally just made it so there isn't am avatar or any posts, but feel free to message me on there if you'd like. Here's the link: https://wireless-heart.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait, writer's block is a struggle. I'm slowly trying to write myself out of the block, but for now the chapters may not be as long as I'd like. I hope you all don't mind! 
> 
> As always, this story is not beta'd, so if you see any mistakes in my writing feel free to correct them! If you have any ideas you'd like me to hear for the future, don't hesitate to ask, and let me know if you're liking the story so far. Enjoy!

Travelling in the mountains was much tougher than anticipated, especially when much of the Pokemon around were angry Graveller. Lucien had never known how territorial they were, and a few almost decided to Selfdestruct on him until Aurelio stepped in and scared them away. It was scarier than he had imagined, staring at a Pokemon ready to explode in his face, and he had never been more thankful for having a huge scary Mudsdale for a companion. 

The three ended up finding a small cave to take shelter in, since it seemed like there weren't nearly as many stops up here. Margie had warned him about that, so Lucien made sure to pack extra non-perishable food and warmer clothes as well as blankets and materials that he could build a fire with. They were so high up in the mountains that there was snow falling, but it still got cold at night. Kane had scoped out the area to make sure they weren't intruding on any Pokemon's home while Lucien sat with Aurelio and began starting the fire. Once he had gotten it going, he took the incubators and the saddle off of the Mudsdale and set them beside him, and then set out the blankets, pillows, and threw on a thicker sweatshirt. 

"Alright, everything seems all set!" Lucien announced to the two Pokemon as Kane padded over to them. He sat himself next to the brunet as he leaned against Aurelio's side, enjoying the newfound warmth of the flame before them. "Now, who wants dinner?"

\---

Lucien knew it would get cold at night. He did not expect it to get so freezing though. He woke up multiple times in the night just to make sure the incubators were working properly so the eggs wouldn't freeze, and then he adjusted the blankets on Aurelio so he wouldn't get to cold, and one time Kane literally had to drag him back to where they were all huddled together because he was being such a worrywart over everything. 

"Sorry, sorry, I'll go back to sleep," He murmured, cuddling into Aurelio's side again and closing his eyes. He slept fitfully the rest of the night, and the next morning he realized just how long of a winter this would be.

\--- 

As they journeyed further up into the mountains, Lucien found there there were much more than Geodude, Graveler, Boldore, Diglett, and the occasional Donphan. 

A curious Meditite followed behind the three of them for a while until Lucien noticed and waved at him, who at that point was already getting flustered and floating off as fast as he could. Lucien surprisingly came across a few Charmander ambling around, which told him that there was a Charizard nest nearby. He made sure to note that in his journal the second he could. One of those ice type Sandshrew Lucien had heard about that were native to Alola had been tumbling down the mountain and almost crashed into him, which was adorable and scary at the same time. There ware also a few Skarmory circling overhead, but they didn't travel too far up the mountain where Lucien was headed, but it was pretty cool to see them at least.

"Aurey, Kane, I need you guys to check out that cave to make sure it isn't occupied, okay?" Lucien asked once they found a suitable spot to stay the night at. Kane silently saluted him and Aurelio grunted as he nodded his head, already turning around to go explore the cave. Kane quickly ran off after him and Lucien smiled fondly at their retreating figures before he himself turned around and began walking in the opposite direction. He had to get a better estimate on how many of each Pokemon were in the area, especially considering how dangerous they could be.

Lucien found himself having lost track of time after a while, writing so many notes on the fascinating Pokemon that he didn't realize the sun was beginning to set. For a while a little Mienfoo had sat and watched him before scampering off, and he was almost dying of cuteness as he saw it stop to wave goodbye before running away. However, not much later Lucien didn't realize a Pokemon coming up behind him until it was a step or two behind him.

He turned his head, expecting to see a giant Tyranitar standing before him, but instead all he saw was an Elekid. "Oh, hi little guy," he smiled at the small Pokemon, but was jut able to notice a certain glint in it's eye before a red glow surrounded it.

A shock hit him and he fell forward, being able to catch himself on his hands and knees, and realized he had been paralyzed. Only from common knowledge did he realize that the Elekid was really a Zoroark, and the Zoroark must have Copycatted the Elekid's Thunder Wave move. 

Lucien felt felt very, very afraid, barely being able to move to see what the Pokemon was going to do. He knew Aurelio and Kane wouldn't be able to hear him if he called out, and if was terrifying to think he was at the complete mercy of this sinister creature.

As he tried to control his racing thoughts, everything suddenly felt extremely cold and it definitely wasn't just a chill running down his spine. That chill quickly left, however, and warm fur pressed against what Lucien realized was his now-bare backside. The Zoroark must have ripped off some of his clothes when he wasn't paying attention, since it wasn't like he could stop it right now anyway.

Something hot began pressing and sliding between his cheeks, and it didn't take agencies to figure out the Pokemon's cock had slid out from its sheath. It easily slicked up the cleft of his ass from the precum the came out of the tip, but Lucien realized that the Pokemon would probably go in raw and that was honestly a scary thought. He did not want to deal with something tearing and bleeding as he travelled in a mountainous area, and that thought let him push himself enough to reach around until he found the pocket of his discarded pants. 

Blindly groping around, he found the little container of lube he kept and popped the cover off, pouring some on his hand the best he could even though some of it dipped onto the ground. Lucien then squeezed his hand between the Zoroark and his ass, which caused the Pokemon gripping him to growl a warning at him, and he easily pressed a finger into his ass. Claws began digging into him enough to leave a mark and he tried to hurry up, even grabbing the Zoroark's cock after he slid his fingers out and tried to slick it up as much as he could before bringing his arm back so he could hold himself up better.

Satisfied now, the Zoroark immediately began thrusting, missing his hole a couple times before hitting the mark and slipping in. It stung from the poor job he did at prepping himself, but pushed inside easily enough. The Zoroark wasted no time in bucking his hips, gripping Lucien's waist tighter and huffing into his ear. While the Pokemon's cock wasn't quite that big compared to some of the others, the pace was so fast that Licien couldn't keep up if he was even able to try. The paralysis was beginning to wear off, but he still felt stuck in place as the Zoroark rammed into him.

Lucien tightened his jaw and shut his eyes, not daring to make a sound. If any other Pokemon heard, this could turn into a mess. However, his voice betrayed him as he felt the heat coiling inside him let loose, cum exploding onto the ground below him. He wasn't terribly loud, but he still internally cursed himself for possibly alerting other Pokemon to his whereabouts. The Zoroark came soon after, his knot pushing in and locking.

At first Lucien had gotten worried as he felt the wider girth of the Pokemon's knot pushing inside him, but then his rational side reminded him that all canine Pokemon, even fox-like ones, had knots and Zoroark was no exception. At best it would only last for a few minutes, but until then all he could do was stay there and wait.

Lucien turned out to be correct, because in just a little more than five minutes the Zoroark's knot was deflating and it slipped back out and into his sheath. Taking no time for goodbyes, the Zoroark dashed off as quickly as he came, disappearing into the shadows. Lucien's arms wobbled for a moment or two as he stood up, feeling the sum flowing down the insides of his legs — honestly it felt pretty disgusting. 

"I have to clean up before I get back to the others...." The brunet murmured as he retrieved his pants, still feeling the spark of the paralysis in his system. He'd have to be much more careful in the future.

\---

Lucien had arrived back at the cave safely, the only sign of something bad having happened to him being the tears down the sides of his pants. Of course, Aurelio and Kane had noticed, and Lucien figured he didn't want them going on a hunt for the Zoroark. "Just got into a small tussle after I walked into someone else's territory, don't worry," He reassured the two, walking to his bag to find replacement pants.

Once he was all changed, the eggs were checked on, and the cave was 100% deemed safe, the brunet began starting a fire and setting everything out for sleeping. They had already set in a routine — eat, try to watch the sunset, sit by the fire, and sleep — so they naturally fell back into it. Kane had seemed worried when he had read Lucien's aura. Kane had been trying to learn how to actually communicate telepathically, something that some Lucarios had learned how to do, but so far he was only able to do the typical aura reading. Lucien had made sure to tell Kane it was okay and that he would get it eventually, but today that wasn't what Kane was worried about.

Lucien figured it had to do with what he had told them earlier, so he rested against Aurelio's side and beckoned the Lucario to sit beside him. "Hey, I told you I'm fine, right? Just come here and get some rest," he told Kane, who reluctantly agreed, also leaning back against Aurelio and pressing against Lucien's side. Kane didn't seem completely convinced, but that was fine. Like Aurelio, he'd realize that sometimes Lucien needed to keep some things to himself, and then he'd talk if he felt it was important enough to say. For now, what was important to Lucien was that they all sleep well and get ready for the next day, since they'd soon be hearing deeper into the mountains, and who knows what they'd find there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to try and get myself out of this block, I'm probably going to be trying to write some other different, but related fics like I had mentioned before. I have one in the works about a boy and a Salamence, and if anyone has any requests just give me the details and if I can, I'd be happy to write it! Just comment below or find me on my tumblr and let me know what you want to see.
> 
> Thanks everyone!


	11. Update!

So sorry for the sudden hiatus... I tend to go through periods of really feeling into writing this stuff and just, well, not — this isn't the normal sort of thing I write, it's pretty much just a kinky kind of thing I write when I'm I'm feeling in that kind of mood, but I'm going to try to get back into it considering I've been asked about it. However, while I'm not planning on abandoning this (without prior notice to you all), chapters may be slow. I'd rather take my time in writing chapters when I'm really feeling up to it, rather than feeling obligated to even when I'm not in the mood.

Thanks for being patient, everyone!


End file.
